Under Some Condition
by Sev'sgirl17
Summary: Post-war: Draco Malfoy is a convicted Death Eater, sent to Azkaban. When Hermione is the only one who can save him, the former enemy reaches out to her. Will she be able to save him? (Possibly will become a Marriage Law Story! If you like those XD) (MILD EDITING has been done)
1. No Trust

_**So for those of you, who may have already read this story, know that I did NOT steal it! I have a friend, her account is going to be deleted and she wanted me to do this story she started (I'm sure it'll suck because she's a better writer than me.) Because she thinks I'd do a better job with it and she's ran out of ideas. So I give HER the credit for this story: SevenSirens18. So please read and review! She will be helping me with this story, I promise. ; ) And we do not own Harry Potter!**_

_**Also please note, that there are a few made-up characters.**_

_Darkness. Cold. Pain. Misery. A fate far worse a consequence than death is what shrouds the frail, the tormented, and the deserving criminals currently residing in Azkaban Prison. Only by influence of the Imperius Curse shall one who has been suspected and proved to have cast one or more of the three unforgiveable curses shall be, after due consideration, deemed innocent. Otherwise, they shall receive a lifetime sentence in Azkaban. One's sentence may be shortened if they name or know the whereabouts of other Death Eaters that the Ministry has not yet captured._

_With the heightened security of impossible to breach walls, gates, and passageways, we expect that the dementors, acromantula spiders- also stationed at the gates and stone foyers to various wings of the prison- and the vigorously trained prison keepers- not to mention powerful and unspeakable magic- will do wonders for our newly upgraded and reformed prison set in the middle of the same remote island in the North Sea._

_All who have been marked an 'Active' Death Eater have been imprisoned and those who have been decidedly recognized 'Exceptionally Dangerous' by the Heads of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Department of International Magical Cooperation have been or will be subjected to the kiss of the dementors and shall receive but one meal a day, provided they are decidedly worth the cost and are not expected to perish within three days. _

_Given the current condition of the North Sea, we expect the dementor population to increase steadily. _

_Those who have been marked as 'Threatening' have been sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban and shall receive two meals a day at the expense of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. _

_Those who have been labeled 'Moderately Supple' will be given a lifetime sentence in prison unless the minimum sentence of ten years or another sentence, is issued in the place of the lifetime conviction. They shall be provided three meals a day at the expense of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. _

_All deceased bodies shall be gathered and immediately burned. _

_Those who thrust such great suffering and pain upon our once great nation of magic, shall be punished and shall endure satisfying a dementor's hunger for a happy thought or two and be plagued with the depression, anxiety, fear and anger that we innocents have all experienced and witnessed during the reign of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. These altercations to Azkaban are to be not taken lightly and are meant to extend the punishment system. No dangerous witch or wizard here will ever see the light of day. Again. _

No one trusted anyone.

It was complete and sheer hell after the fall of Voldemort. No one believed he was actually dead, not after all of the terror from the last two encounters, many were too pessimistic to believe it was truly over.

At first, joyous cheers, hugs, and kisses were exchanged and relaxed souls were eager to return to what was left of their homes and rebuild or perhaps begin a new life.

So many had lost loved ones, neighbors, children, husbands, wives, sisters, brothers, the list went on and on and on. Those who were loved were tenderly buried with the hope that they had attained peace. Those who were despised were burned or thrust like dead fish into the sea.

_No respect and no dignity. _

It was the belief of many that not one soul who tortured another should be allowed to live unless of course their acts were purely exercised on the grounds of saving an innocent life.

_None were innocent. _

In times of terror, everyone was thirsty, greedy, scared, hungry, angry... Everyone stole, ran, killed or cast an Unforgiveable. Balance, happiness and peace was not restored and fear lived on. Everyone was cautious, some still would not leave their homes.

Everyone was in pain, such horrible pain. So many forgot what they had fought for because now their lives were destroyed, the loves of their lives were destroyed and even a sunny day brought shrouds of darkness to so many.

Hermione Granger had _hated_ the Ministry of Magic.

What a corrupt, horrible place, even before Lord Voldemort's infiltration, the Ministry had been scorched and run by greedy witches and wizards. She had never been one to run away, or watch and wait, or to stand by and do nothing, so what else did she do but take up a position offered to her after she'd returned to Hogwarts and completed her seventh year.

_Miss Hermione Jean Granger, we are more than happy to announce and inform to you this vessel of victory that you have achieved. We would be more than exuberant to offer you a position as the Undersecretary to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Please inform us as soon as possible with your decision. _

The brunette witch had originally been surprised that she'd not been offered a position at one of the newly created departments that were formed recently due to the altercations on the magical world and the Ministry. However, Hermione had accepted and with determination in her mind and love in her heart, she immediately took charge of befriending her employees and equals from her department and others. She aided her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, her best friend, in becoming aurors, some of the finest known and hired by the Ministry.

One by one Hermione took place hiring and appointing people; she made sure that those she worked with were trustworthy and responsible.

Kingsley Shacklebolt became Minister for Magic and he- as well as countless others- had grown extremely impressed and fond of the vibrant young witch. It wasn't until the first of October that Hermione discovered a new piece of parchment on her highly polished and stingily organized desk when she was coming in for work that morning.

_Miss Hermione Jean Granger, we wish to inform you of a Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy who has just recently been ascertained a 'Threatening' Death Eater. The young wizard claims that you can vouch for his innocence. Currently, he is in Azkaban and we would like to extend our deepest wishes that you would inquire Mr. Malfoy of his reasons to expect your trust and judgment. For that reason, we ask that you please contact Mr. Ludimus Beauregard about scheduling a visit to Azkaban prison in order to schedule Draco Malfoy's trial and hopefully, account you as his defense. He has no living family members or friends that can vouch for him._

_Ever Yours,_

_Merrimus Grouper_

_Head of the Auror Office_

Hermione's heart beat madly as she read the parchment at least a dozen times over in her trembling hands. The young woman sat down at her desk and buried her face in her hands. She feared this day would come. Draco Malfoy, Death Eater. That he was. But what truly frightened her was that she knew something that no other did and it was the reason for Draco Malfoy's innocence. Could she reveal it now? He had made the Unbreakable Vow with her! If that was meant to remain, under no circumstances could she defend him now! But she had to or he would rot in prison, he did not deserve _that._ She would rather wish death on him instantly before she allowed him to suffer, beg, whimper, cry and starve in that cell. She did not hate him, only did she in the days of childhood. She clutched her stomach as she thought of that word, _mudblood._

She whimpered as she recalled what she had seen…what she had seen that day…the day of the final battle…

"_Tenebris lucem exstinguunt…tenebris lucem exstinguunt…tenebris lucem exstinguunt…Absólve….Absólve…"_

"_Draco?"_

_Draco's red, swollen eyes looked up into the luscious brown. His entire body quaked and his face was streaked with hopeless tears. His hands trembled as he reached out for hers. Hermione knelt down and took them and waited as he bowed his head and croaked, "hostes in sociis…et nos unum sumus…" Draco's shook harder and she looked at the ground beneath him. _

_They were kneeling inside a black rimmed circle drawn by what appeared to be charcoal. The tiny fragments of dust were rising silently from the cold floor inside the Room of Requirement and silent little sparks glowed on each particle of black dust as they began to rise- twas a beautiful gold flame. _

_The seemingly neurotic man took his wand and winced as he created a bloody gash across his thin palm and took Hermione's hand. The girl wanted to pull away for fear that he would cut her but he didn't, instead he pressed his now blood-coated palm on top of hers and Hermione felt the wet liquid warm her skin. To her utter amazement, Draco's blood wholly disappeared, the scarlet substance sinking into her palm. Draco repeated the action after slicing open the other palm and murmuring over and over... "Et nos unum sumus…" _

_Hermione's eyes widened and her heart skipped several beats within her chest as she watched and Draco, clutching both of her hands tightly within his, stopped trembling; all of the dark particles- that Hermione realized was ash- were now glowing all around them. After the last particle was shimmering with gold light, Draco dropped her hands and breathed heavily. _

_She wanted to reach out and touch him… he was so still… before she could do so however, the man before her grabbed her arm forcibly and drew her closer to him so that he was just inches away from her face. "You are to refrain from telling anyone about what we just did and what you just saw," Draco snarled as threateningly as he had in previous years during her tenure at which times he was usually demanding something childish or calling her a mudblood. _

"_You must swear to it!" His grey eyes were fiery and blazing with revenge if she so much as named the spell he had just cast, something she could easily do. _

_Hermione- who by this time was exhausted by war and her ordeal with Bellatrix- was in no mood to argue and it was her turn no to feel a tremor run through her as fear developed into a large monster within her. _

_She couldn't speak; her breath came out in little gasps. Draco smirked slightly and he wrenched her arm-making her wince- and held it in his right hand. Hermione followed suit and they uttered their promises to make the night a secret. _

_He stood and left as quickly as she'd entered and it was then that Hermione sought out Ron only later to return to the Room of Requirement and watched it be set ablaze by foolish magical action…_

Hermione let out a shaky sigh and stood up, she would go to see Draco. Tonight.

...

"Ah Miss Granger! How are we doing today?" The chubby, bald, middle-aged wizard greeted her jovially and walked from around his desk to shake her hand and smiled broadly. A red glow illuminated his round cheeks and his beady eyes- though friendly- peered at her through fine bifocals giving him a rather odd appearance.

"Mr. Beauregard, I am doing well, I actually am visiting in response to Mr. Grouper's letter-"

"Oh yes, yes, yes, Mr. Malfoy, is it? I must admit that I am not surprised, his father was a Death Eater and the spawn of such people often follow suit," The wizard shook his head in distaste.

_He is innocent,_ Hermione wanted to reply squarely but refrained and fortunately she didn't have to say anything because he promptly escorted her to his desk and offered her a cup of tea and immediately began having her look over the documents she may possibly need to fill out. This was assuming that she would vouch for him.

"When do you wish to see him?"

"Tonight, if possible, sir, has Mr. Phillius been contacted sir?" Hermione questioned. Mr. Dorman Phillius was the current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Hermione had to admit that she was rather surprised that Grouper had not mentioned anything about him in the letter he'd addressed to her, surely he would have some say in her visit with Draco, would he not?

Beauregard nodded and shifted his weight in the chair he was sitting in, "I knew you would be eager to take this on, Miss Granger, you do have an aptitude for these things: searching for the innocents and saving them from a terrible fate." He leaned forward and rested his folded hands on his desk, his beady eyes searched hers and he began to speak, his voice barely audible and Hermione leaned forward to catch what he said, "Beware, Miss Granger, Malfoy is a threat, whether he has committed the crime he is suspected of engaging in, he is still being held for being a danger to our still fragile society. If he makes you uncomfortable or pains you in any way I will personally see that he is exterminated." Hermione shivered and nodded.

She could scarcely concentrate on her work when she returned to her office and instead, gazed out the window at the landscape beyond.

After reading the files, her task was clear: Draco Malfoy was suspected of killing a Ministry official named Amelia Bones; she was the woman who was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement prior to Mr. Phillius. She was said to have been murdered by Voldemort but after recent investigation, it was believed that perhaps Draco had been instructed to murder her. In addition, he, as son of Lucius Malfoy, was expected to be a threatening Death Eater who was captured and was currently held for those matters alone. He didn't need to have murdered anyone to be locked up in Azkaban; his family name was enough to convince the frightened government that he was dangerous.

_No one trusted any one. Everyone was afraid. _

Even if he was able to vouch for him and he was deemed innocent from murdering Amelia Bones, how could she convince them that he was not a 'Threatening' Death Eater?

_**So the Latin in this story is, according to my friend, translated as follows: **_

_**Tenebris lucem exstinguunt=Light Extinguishes Darkness**_

_**Absólve= absolve or free us**_

_**hostes in sociis…et nos unum sumus…= enemies into allies…we are one**_


	2. Azkaban's Prisoner

"Hermione?"

"In the kitchen, Ronald!" Hermione replied loudly in between chopping carrots. She didn't usually come home for lunch, but she needed to confide in him, and this was as good a time as any especially seeing as he would need to fend for himself as far as dinner was concerned.

Ronald Weasley grinned broadly as he entered the kitchen. Although they were not married nor engaged, they had been living together since Hermione finished school. They had both agreed- much to Ron's reluctance- that they should put such relationship commitments on hold, focus on their careers and wait for the hysteria to recede before they entered into an engagement. In truth, Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to marry, Ron, though she thought she loved him, the passion seemed nonexistent and it bothered her.

Ron wrapped his arms around her and gave her a peck on the lips before she took two bowls of salad to the table where bread, sandwiches and iced tea were already waiting. Hermione seated herself opposite Ron and as he dove into his meal he looked to her expectantly.

She folded her napkin in her lap, "Ronald, I received a letter from Mr. Grouper this morning asking me if I could visit an Azkaban prisoner who is certain that I can vouch for his innocence and set him free."

"Who is the prisoner?" Ron asked, his features were furrowed and he looked a bit skeptical of her abilities. Hermione took no offense to this, but rather answered calmly and without flinching, "Draco Malfoy."

At this, Ron nearly spit out his iced tea and his eyes were wide, "Malfoy? What the bloody hell does he think you can do for him?"

Hermione did not want to reveal what she knew about that night and she didn't want to make Ron angry by brushing it aside or saying too little so she merely shrugged, "I am Undersecretary of the department so I tend to handle matters like these rather than Mr. Phillius, he cares not for the prisoners. And of course he knew me from Hogwarts, obviously, so I presume he just needs someone to turn to, he doesn't having any living family and no friends, you, Harry and I are his only hope and it doesn't seem logical that he'd turn to you and Harry."

"But Hermione, he doesn't need anyone to vouch for him if his mark is high. Is it?"

"Yes, 'Threatening'," she responded.

Ron shrugged and chewed his sandwich, "I don't think he'll make it, Hermione. I don't know if you can help him, not that you should. I mean, I would completely understand if you wanted to walk away from this."

Hermione was thoughtful then after a moment she nodded, "Thing is, I want to try and help him. He isn't evil."

Ron snorted, "Debatable." Ron hadn't grown up much since she'd known him, perhaps part of her hesitation in marrying him. Hermione smiled gently, "I probably will not be home for dinner, so perhaps you can eat with Harry and Ginny?"

Ron nodded, "Sure thing." He stood suddenly and trotted around the table and kissed Hermione's forehead, "I need to get back to the Auror Office, shall I tell Grouper you said hello?"

Hermione nodded, "Please."

...

"Your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Please come in, we expected you to arrive a bit later but now is as good a time as any," shrugged the short, young wizard keeper who had nodded to Hermione as she apparated upon the mildew-ridden stone steps of Azkaban's entrance. Guard keepers were thought to be necessary now, after the revolt of the dementors when Lord Voldemort rose to power. The Anti-Apparition Jinx had been lifted, but only for Ministry employees. Otherwise, no one was permitted to leave or enter Azkaban, which needless to say was a rough job for the keepers who followed a strict schedule of when they would be transferred in and out.

"Many of our prisoners are not as dangerous as the Ministry has marked them," the keeper said as he led Hermione through Azkaban. He downed the customary black suit and thick cloak that would be necessary to keep warm in the constant drear.

"Has it always been set up like this?" she asked, viewing the place with a wrinkled nose and tilted chin, how could _anyone _survive here? Some of the prisoners had resided in Azkaban for ten years or more! Although, she knew that many starved themselves to death if only to escape their life in Azkaban.

"No," the keeper responded, "These passageways leading from cell to cell and the offices were added after keepers were hired to maintain the place, Ministry thinks dementors can't be trusted, but you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Hermione frowned, much to her chagrin however she had not known much about Azkaban's layout it wasn't really her area of expertise. "Yes, I know all about that," she mumbled.

The passageway was long and winding, it was obviously built in a hurry because already the stones set in place on the floors, ceilings and walls were crumbling or falling out. Everything was wet, moldy and slime-coated. There was also a putrid stench in the air that was analogous to that of a wet dog.

The keeper led Hermione to a bolted door; Hermione heard odd hissing sounds coming from just behind the door…

_Acromantulas._

As if reading her thoughts the keeper nodded, "They're chained but be warned, they may attack."

"I thought they were only meant to attack escaping prisoners?" Hermione responded lightly, but a shiver went down her spine as the door flew open and a thick surge of foggy air struck them in the face. "They see no difference." The keeper replied.

Hermione gasped, enormous acromantula spiders with at least four of their hairy, slender legs chained to the ground leapt towards them, Hermione screamed but the keeper muttered a spell and the spiders grew still, their skinny legs remained fastened to the floor. "It is only temporary, come." Hermione noted that there were four in this room alone and knew that there must be more guarding the other wings and also the floors below this one and those above as well. This was the east wing.

The keeper had a hold on Hermione's left arm and guided her past the hissing spiders, "Not to worry, miss." Hermione took a deep shaky breath but it was only moments later when she heard howls coming from behind another door in the room the spiders where in, Hermione winced, the door was opened by the keeper and the howls became shrieks, moans and rambled shouts and hollering. Hermione saw hands grabbing the copious air and dementors flying above every cell and moving from one to the next.

The ceiling was about fifty meters in height and each cell was only about two meters in length and one in width. The cells ceilings were about three meters in height and Hermione surmised that other cells were stacked above those on this floor all the way up the fifty meter ceiling above them.

The dementors were feeding the prisoners.

Hermione wanted to cry, never had she been in such a horrible, stingy, dark place. Some of the prisoners were shrieking others crying some were ravenously gnawing on the food the dementors had given them. Still others merely sat in the cell; and some looked as if they were on the brink of death. One man had perished, his face shrunken and his eyes wide with terror. A dementor came and removed him from his cell ready to burn the body rather than bury it like they used to. Hermione didn't understand how this keeper could work here, much less live here, until he was rotated and received five months off to recover for many went mad. This keeper must have been new employee, he seemed sane now…

"Here he is," the keeper said, "Say hello Draco."


	3. A Trial of Tears

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth opened in complete, sorrow-tinged shock at the state Draco Malfoy was in. His platinum blond hair was greasy and tousled carelessly about his shrunken features. His skin was gray and his steel blue eyes were wide with silent joy at her appearance. He was dirty, grimy, and he was thin…too thin.

He scrambled up from his corner of the cell where he had been ravenously eating out of a battered tin pan. The few remnants of food that remained looked unappetizing; nothing that the Draco Malfoy Hermione had known at Hogwarts would have ever eaten before.

If he had been the old Draco, he would've been dressed in the finest suit; his blond hair combed neatly, his eyes dancing with enjoyment and a light of surliness that he no longer possessed. He would've shoved his hands in his pockets and said something smart like, "Enjoying the day, are we mudblood? Could be your last when the Dark Lord comes to power again oh and tell the house elves I'm not eating this rubbish, it can go to the dogs." And he wouldn't be in Azkaban…

But this… was this _really _Draco Malfoy?

Draco was sobbing, trembling and gripping the bars of his cell, holding onto them as if they were a lifeline, clutching them until his knuckles paled white, "H-h-herm-herm-Hermione…" he whimpered and his head fell against the bars as he began to sob loudly, hopelessly.

Hermione could hear nothing except Draco's cries, she could not hear the other screams, the wails, the clanging of tins, nor the hissing of the spiders in the room about five meters down the hall. She shivered and her eyes filled with tears.

She had never felt so much pity for anyone in her life.

Hermione_ hated_ Draco. Draco _hated _Hermione.

But now, he was sobbing he was crying her name in joy, in thankfulness, he didn't even try to look collected, repress his sobs or smirk and say a snarky comment about how she had better get him out or he'd report her to father… he _had _no father. No mother. No friends. No family. No one. He was alone.

Hermione did _not hate_ Draco. Draco did _not hate_ Hermione.

She took a deep shaky breath and tried to wipe away her tears with a handkerchief, she must keep her calm. She must be composed. She couldn't lose it because he already had, she wanted to help him and now she needed to be his rock, his base. After all, she was his last hope.

"D-Draco?" She thought it only appropriate since he'd used her first name, something that had not startled her in the slightest now that she'd seen his current condition. "I- I am here to help you." She stammered despite her attempts to keep firm and collected.

"Y-y-you will? You h-have to! You h-have to get me out of here!" He pounded one fist against the bars and choked on his sobs. "I didn't do it, I never-never-never...I never-killed! I can't kill! I couldn't kill him- the Headmaster! It was Snape… I couldn't kill her. I couldn't kill her e-either..." he stammered and sank to the floor. Hermione knelt down and looked into the deep eyes, filled with pain, torment, regret, but not guilt. He _was _innocent. But she had known this from the start.

"Draco, I am going to set you up with a trial so that we can tell them who you really are, but you must tell me the truth about that night in the Room of Requirement."

His eyes shimmered with tears and he nodded vigorously, but ignored her pleas for truth. "They-they sought me guilty before I even had my first trial, they thought it wasn't necessary because of my father, I was thrown in here because I am son to Lucius Malfoy. They deemed that enough to label me a threat." He whimpered.

"I know, but you know that you have been charged for killing Amelia Bones, a trial they haven't ever given you and I am here to help you." She furrowed her brow and looked him over. He was still trembling but he had calmed down considerably. His eyes were pleading with her, "I hate it here I don't deserve _this,_ Hermione. Not _this_." He sighed and tears fell down his face again and he mumbled, "But I don't deserve happiness either."

...

Hermione was told she had to leave; she hesitated wishing dearly that she could take Draco out of that place. His sad eyes stared into hers and even as she turned away, she could feel those eyes penetrating the back of her skull.

She returned home and cried on Ron's shoulder.

Ron had never seen Hermione so distraught, he felt angry at Draco for causing her this pain but realized that as desirable as it would be to blame him it was not logical. Ron sat there and rubbed her back in circular motions, trying very hard not to let his emotions get the better of him.

"He was s-so scared," she whispered as she sat up and brushed away the tears she'd been crying with the back of her hands and wrists. "I will get him out of there; I will do whatever it takes."

"What if he isn't innocent?" Ron asked gently.

"He is!" Hermione snapped and Ron shrank back slightly. Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry, I just tire of people telling me he isn't. He may not be a saint but he isn't a murderer either and I know for a fact that he is not befitting the definition of the term 'active' for Death Eater considerations. The Ministry is just petrified he will try and do something so they threw him in there anyway." Hermione kicked the air with her foot. "They are so scared; they don't follow their _own_ rules."

"Well you may be right, the definition for an Active Death Eater is _'one who is under Lord Voldemort's domain who has tortured, slaughtered, or aided in the harm of or death of an innocent.'"_ Hermione's brown eyes twinkled slightly and she raised her eyebrows, "Really Ronald Weasley, I had no idea you had it in you."

Ron cocked his head in question. Hermione laughed that good-ole' delicate chortle that had always brought joy to the people around her, "In all our years at Hogwarts I don't recall ever hearing you recite much less memorize a definition!" Ron laughed heartily and the twosome retired.

That night Hermione was still tortured by Draco's face.

...

Morning finally arrived and Hermione wasted no time in returning to Azkaban. She didn't even go into work that day but rather brought a chicken salad, bread, water and honey oatmeal cookies to Draco Malfoy. This act of kindness was unheard of in Azkaban prison, in fact Hermione may have been the first ever Ministry official to bring anything that wasn't hatred and angry words to a prisoner, not that Ministry members ever visited Azkaban.

She was permitted to meet him at his cell on her own but she was to be accompanied on her way down and the keeper was sure to be stationed no more than three meters away from Draco's cell.

Hermione felt pain and sorrow tugging at her heart when she saw Draco. He was staring up at the ceiling and his head rested against the wall he was leaned against. He noticed her as soon as she entered and scrambled up from the floor once again to greet her- he was like a caged dog.

Hermione forced a smile and whispered, "Good morning Draco I thought you could eat while we talk." She nodded to the keeper who sighed regrettably at allowing her to feed the prisoner and opened a small window in the gate where food was meant to be placed.

Hermione took it out and found herself legitimately smiling at Draco's wide-eyed expression as the food was bestowed before him. He wasted no time in gobbling down the salad and he thrust bread piece after bread piece down his throat.

"Merlin, slow down! That is not good for your digestive system," as soon as she said these words she regretted it. It was the know-it-all-ness in her and it had come out at the wrong time. Draco didn't act as if he'd heard and she was grateful. Of course he'd be eating like a ravenous animal!

Draco slowed down a little once he began eating the cookies and she hoped she'd brought enough food because even as he was finishing, he still looked a bit hungry. Hermione sighed and Draco waited expectantly. "I owled Mr. Grouper and Mr. Beauregard yesterday after I saw you. Do you know who they are?"

Draco snorted, "Ministry officials and Heads of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Auror office within it."

Hermione was not surprised that he knew this; obviously they were the ones who damned him to a lifetime in this place. "Well I told them that I want your hearing on the 10th of October. At the absolute earliest time they can provide."

Draco nodded, "How long is that from now?"

"Two days."

"Will they release me immediately if I am concluded as innocent?"

"I expect so," Hermione responded. And at this Draco drew out a deep breath. Hermione's eyes studied Draco's and she stepped a bit closer to the bars of his cell. She wrapped her delicate fingers around the bar and found it to be cold and wet. "I wish I could get you out of here sooner, but this is the best I could do."

Draco smiled and a single tear rolled down his cheek, "Hermione, you know what the ritual was, don't you." He was not asking. There was no question that she did and she replied and her voice dropped, "Bonding and Relieving, after I returned to Hogwarts I did some research on it and on the horcruxes," she stepped a bit closer to the bars, "It was necessary to perform alone or with others in order for Lord Voldemort to meet his end. The horcruxes were not enough."

Draco nodded and whispered hoarsely, "Severus Snape suspected this in my sixth year of Hogwarts, but only because Dumbledore believed it to be possible that after one has destroyed all of the horcruxes the ritual, performed prior to or after the last horcrux was destroyed, who make it so that those who were on the side of good would extinguish those who chose the dark." Draco sighed, "That may be why I am here."

"You're not dark-" but she was cut off as he continued, "Everyone on Voldemort's side is either dead or in here until they die, the remainder of the incantation brings those who have exited the darkness, like Snape, become one and accepted by those in the light. And of course everyone is set free by the darkness. I saw you come in and standing there, the incantation in powerful and it is so great a use of magic that if done alone, it can tire you that is why I invited you in. We performed it together."

"Yes, it is magic beyond the abilities of most, but how did you-?"

"In my sixth year, I was not just trying to mend a cabinet and eradicate Dumbledore, I was also trying to learn about the ritual and figure out how to do it. Without it, many more people who have died and Voldemort's effects would have been even, more devastating than they already are. He could've come back, if he wanted but it would've been hard. Now it is impossible."

Hermione nodded and Draco whispered, "I made the Unbreakable Vow with you because no one could know that I had done it, the spell is meant to be anonymous and we didn't know when this war would end, so I had to keep my alliances in place."

"I need your permission to tell this to the Ministry," Hermione pleaded but Draco was skeptical, "I don't know if they'd believe you, it is a very difficult, very treacherous spell to master and they would never expect someone like me to do it."

Hermione leaned forward, "But they may expect me to."

Draco's eye widened in horror, "Hermione no you can't! If you tell them now they may lock you up because you didn't tell them this lie sooner! They'll think you're in cahoots with me or something!"

"No, Draco they won't, I'll tell them I made a vow."

"But then they'll know you helped me, they'll think you were on the dark side," Draco huffed. Hermione shook her head vigorously, "No, they...they can't. It was a spell to end this, not begin it."

"I can't let you," Draco said with menace and Hermione closed her eyes in defeat. "Just agree that the vow has been fulfilled, we need to tell someone that you did it, even if it doesn't work it is worth a shot."

"Fine, it is broken and we are agreed."

Hermione visited the next day and brought him more food which he eagerly ate. She reassured him and said that she was confident that he would soon be freed.

That night, she and Ron were invited to Harry and Ginny's home for a dinner party and Hermione was asked about the trial for Draco Malfoy. "It's all over the Daily Prophet," Harry said as he flung the paper down unceremoniously on the table that Ginny had set and was not bringing food out to. "I can't believe you're actually vouching for him, Hermione," Ginny added as she set down a honey ham. "He was just awful to you in school, awful to all of us."

Hermione set the salad and spring rolls down and shook her head, "He is innocent and I am all he has, I didn't go to him, he came to me and when I saw him in that cell," Hermione was staring off at a distant wall now, "I felt so torn, all those silly childhood arguments, teasing and bickering were and still are irrelevant. I have put the past behind me and it appears he has too. He needs help."

"She's pretty amazing," Ron nodded as he kissed her cheek. "Although I still hate that git." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Then you won't be happy to know that when he is deemed innocent, he will be residing in our residence until further notice."

"WHAT?" everyone turned and looked at Hermione as if she'd just said she was going to marry the Malfoy. "He. Is. Going. To. Stay. With. Me. And. Ron. Until. Further. Notice."

"What haven't I heard about this?!" Ron replied in anguish.

"Because, I just decided upon it. Today." Hermione nodded as an unwritten notice that this was her final word on the matter. Hermione did not let her friends or her boyfriend's actions take hold of her that night. She ate heartily, spoke frequently and took some amusement out of her friend's sulky behavior. Unfortunately, Ron was giving her the silent treatment, but Hermione was adamant. He would need a place to stay and this is what needed to be done. She certainly wasn't going to let him go off and fend for himself!

The next morning approached quickly and Hermione entered the court rooms first thing that morning. She had her hair up in her customary feminine twist and delicate curly tendrils fell about her gentle features. She wore a smart navy blue suit, and looked extremely polished, poised and confident. There was no doubt in her mind that she would win this battle.

Within moments, the room was filled with Ministry officials and she greeted Mr. Beauregard and Mr. Grouper heartily not to mention Mr. Phillius who kindly extended her his best wishes in this hearing. Kingsley Shacklebolt entered and greeted Hermione cordially but with kind words of praise and confidence.

Everyone was seated aside from a few who were shuffling papers and darting from one official to the next. Books were piled everywhere and Azkaban keepers were ready to hoist Draco up in his cage. Hermione winced as he appeared, looking decrepit and sickly. He smiled a weak smile at Hermione as she was addressed to speak. "I have evidence and reason to believe and prove that Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy is not guilty, he is indeed son to the late Lucius Malfoy and the late Narcissa Malfoy however he was only incepted as a Death Eater in 1996, three years ago, and was not by any means a threat. He was presented with a task that would bestow upon him great glory, fame, and a reputation that he turned down despite He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's wishes." Hermione hated not just saying 'Voldemort' but in court, it was ordered. "He turned down pleasing his master because he is not a killer, he has never killed nor will he ever kill anyone. So now I bring to light evidence of his innocence. Upon my right hand is a scar from a vow that I made with Draco Malfoy during the Final Battle at Hogwarts School of Wizardry And Witchcraft. Draco, please tell the court what you were doing when I came in upon you in the Room of Requirement."

Draco gulped, "I left the battle to go into the Room of Requirement so that I could perform a spell."

"What spell was that?"

"The Bonding and Relieving Spell sir, it is an incantation and ritual that was necessary to perform so that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Needless to say everyone raised their eyebrows at his use of the alternate title, "could truly be destroyed."

"That is a very complex spell, far beyond the ordinary wizarding level."

"Yes, sir."

"And who taught you this?"

"During my sixth year at Hogwarts after I was given the task to kill Dumbledore, I was told by Severus Snape that it was possible that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may only be truly destroyed if the spell is done and done correctly, so I researched it and performed it as soon as I could, as soon as I was certain I had it right. When I was in the Room of Requirement, Hermione Granger walked in and I eagerly accepted her into the ritual, it is temperamental and exhausting and is more likely to work if there is more than one person performing it." Draco said.

"So you made her make the _Unbreakable Vow_? Why?" Mr. Phillius asked as he emphasized his words. Hermione sensed his skepticism and found her body warming in nervousness.

When Draco answered, he did so without breaking eye contact from the Head, "Because I was on the wrong side and I couldn't let my loyalties be revealed if I did I would have been killed, and I didn't know how much longer the war would last. At the time we weren't exactly friends either and I didn't trust her so I told her to swear to secrecy."

"I see." This remark made Hermione's stomach twist inside her. "Check his hand." He was obviously looking for the scar. "It's there, sir."

"Very well, this session is now concluded, I will review the information I have been given and will determine if it is reliable, now to the case of Amelia Bones. You claim to have not killed her."

"I did not, sir, I was asked to but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed her instead."

"Were you punished for this refusal?"

"I was not, but I was mocked and my father paid for my refusal by torture of the cruciatus curse and I had to watch."

"What happened that night?"

"We were adjoining for a meeting and he told the Death Eaters that he had captured the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and that he was going to bestow upon on Death Eater the honor of torturing her and then ending her life, it was given to me."

"You consider it an _honor_?" The wizard glared balefully down at Draco who replied, "No, he did."

"And you wouldn't do it so he tortured your father and killed her. However we have no proof that it isn't you unless we have your wand. If we obtain it, then we can look into the wands history and look for the spell. Was a wand taken from you when you were imprisoned?"

"Yes, it was my mother's old wand, she had obtained another."

"Where is your wand?"

Draco looked to the bars of the little cage he was in, trying to remember. "Harry Potter, he took my wand."

"Does he still have it?"

"How should I know?' Draco scowled but quickly caught his action and Hermione threw him a glance. Mr. Phillius raised an eyebrow, removed his glasses from the perch of his nose and wiped them with his robes them put them back on. "Very well, we shall look into it. In the meantime, you shall be returned to Azkaban."

"No! No wait please! I am telling the truth! I beg you to trust me!" Draco cried, tears streaming down his face. Hermione felt tears swim to her eyes as the frightened man pressed his gaunt face against the spikes that stuck out menacingly from the interior of the cage. He looked to Hermione and she saw the pleading in his eyes. "Please, sir-" Hermione began but the Head raised his hand and the crying Draco was taken in the cage out of the court room.

His cries echoed in her mind through the night.


	4. Ron's Jealousy

"Harry please you must remember to whom you sold Draco's wand!"

Harry's normally bright, smiling eyes were clouded with resentment at Hermione's persistence. Why should_ he_ help Malfoy? He'd gotten him out of enough ruts in the past and he was done trying to save him. It wasn't as if Malfoy had ever _thanked_ him for his help.

Still, Harry knew how important this was to Hermione, he himself had never visited Azkaban and he had no intention of doing so, but if Hermione was this crazed about helping Draco Malfoy- spoiled Pure-blood, brat- then it must be worse than imaginable- _Draco Malfoy_ must be worse than imaginable.

Harry gazed into the pleading brown eyes, and he was instantly swallowed within those depths, drowning in pity for her.

Not Draco. _Her._

"I sold it about two months ago, just shortly after Malfoy was reported captured, as you know he was taken to Azkaban almost immediately. And then the process began as to whom he could use to vouch for him which to everyone's surprise it was you."

"Beside the point, Harry." Hermione said impatiently. She was standing over him, looking down was tapping her foot on the stone floor of Harry's kitchen, her arms crossed.

Harry sighed and wrung his hands in his lap. "He wore a cape with a hood and spoke in whispers so I couldn't make out the voice. He seemed older, with long whitish-blond hair and he said he would pay forty galleons for the wand. How could I refuse that offer? Especially in times like these. I asked him why he wanted it so badly and he said it was near impossible to find a decent wand maker nowadays now that Ollivander is retired and Gregorovitch is dead. I accepted this and he paid for the wand on the spot. I don't know where he is now but I sold it to him in Tutshill."

Hermione beamed and embraced her friend, "Thank you Harry! I shall go there tomorrow."

Harry nodded in response and smiled as Ginny came in from the adjoining room. "Gave you the information you wanted, Hermione? No need for Veritaserum I take it?" Ginny winked and Hermione laughed. "I doubt I could brew it as well as Professor Snape had."

That afternoon, Hermione returned home and noticed a piece of parchment lying on the foyer table. She opened it promptly.

_Hermione_

_I will be gone late tonight, something has come up and it is urgent business. _

_Love, Ron._

Hermione sighed ad tucked the note into her pocket, she wondered what kind of urgent business this was and if it was urgent, why wasn't Harry gone? Perhaps he wasn't involved?

Hermione set her thoughts aside for a while and decided to enjoy her peaceful afternoon by taking a long, hot bath. After submerging herself in vanilla and honey scented bubbles, she then took one of her unprecedented favorite books, _Hogwarts: A History_ and a glass of Merlot and went into the lounge to read. She had planned on seeing Draco that evening since Ron would be gone anyway.

As she sipped her wine she began thinking more about Draco and less about the book in her lap. She wasn't meant to hear the results of his trial until tomorrow; perhaps she should wait until then to visit him. But what about bringing him food, and telling him about her conversation with Harry? She didn't want to wait.

Hermione promptly stood up and went upstairs to change out of her robe and dress into one of her finer outfits, she swept up her hair, and then descended down the stairs to the kitchen where she obtained an apple, honey rolls, and some thick turkey slices. She took the food and her bag and disapparated from the house immediately.

...

Was it just her imagination or did it seem darker, colder, and more ominous here then the last time she'd come. She shivered, how could it be? It was already hell.

Hermione entered and the keeper nodded, "I'm afraid you're going to have to wait, someone else is with him." Startled Hermione asked, "Who?" Had Mr. Phillius come to tell him he was released? Did he come to mock him and tell him he wasn't? "An Auror, Miss, he's giving him a thrashing from what I heard, actually insisted I leave!" Hermione was alarmed, she couldn't have Draco pounced on!

Hastily, she dashed past the keeper, "Hey! Wait! You can't go down there!" But instead of trying to follow her, Hermione was able to mutter the spells to open the doors. When she hit the room with the acromantulas they hissed ominously and flung their hairy bodies at her. Hermione screamed the spell that the keeper had muttered so all they could do was hiss maliciously.

Hermione sped through the door and gasped in horror, Ronald Weasley was standing before Draco's cell and Draco was angrily spouting off harsh words to an equally furious Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione cried and instantly stomped over to the cell shoving Ron away, "Ron! How could you? You shouldn't come here just to antagonize him!"

"Hermione all he has given you in return in stress and worry and he has never done anything worthy for you! He does not deserve your trust! " He threw a disgusted glance at Draco who was pressed against the bars giving Ron the darkest glare Hermione had ever seen on him, "And certainly not your respect."

Ron began to tug Hermione away but before she could react Draco shouted, "Leave her alone! She wants to help me!" He too grabbed Hermione blazer with a grimy hand and Hermione instantly pulled out of the two wizard's grasps, "Stop it stop it! Both of you! Ronald, I am going to help Draco, he may not deserve my trust or respect in your eyes but in mine he does, this is my job, let me help him. If you love me, you'll understand that this means something to me! You can't just expect me to talk away from someone I can help! And Draco, I need you to calm down and listen to what I have to say, I spoke with Harry this afternoon, and he said he sold the wand to a wizard in Tutshill. I am going there tomorrow, yes tomorrow, Ron! To find him, perhaps he still resides there."

Draco's breathing had calmed and his twisted scowl had disappeared but he still looked like he was enduring some wretched pain and Ron's eyes were boring into his. "When do I know about my charges?"

"Tomorrow. I will come and visit you after I go to Tutshill." Hermione said she looked tired and took out the food she'd brought him, "Here." He eagerly began devouring the food and Hermione turned to leave, "Hermione!" he beckoned and she turned to face him again, "Thank you, for everything you've done." He smiled gratefully and she returned it.

Starting for the door again, she didn't cast so much as a sideways glance and Ronald Weasley who followed glumly.

...

_Why am I alive? Life is Hell. I should be dead. But I don't want to die. I never have. _

Cold mocking rain spattered down onto Azkaban. Wind whistled and when harsh updrafts blew through the crevices in Azkaban the moans of the wind grew into steady howls almost blocking out the howls and moans of the other prisoners.

_Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump._

Draco's weakened heart pushed every so lightly against his ribs. He only ever truly felt the pressure of his heart, the life within him surging throughout his wracked, muddy body when he was crying, crying out the cold stars_, "Why!? What have I done to deserve this!?"_

Draco thinly clothed skin was moist with the humidity and dank air from inside the prison. He shivered and curled up in the corner of his cell.

When he'd first arrived, he would not stop shouting, banging and banging and banging repeatedly against the cage that held him. He screamed, he wailed, he erupted into a ravenous monster hungry for freedom. He wanted _revenge_ on the people who did this to him. The very people his father had once worked with, the very people who once worked under his father.

He was _not_ respected. And now, he was thought to be evil.

He was _not_ evil. He was misguided. But nevertheless, pathetic. A failure. A waste.

He was once a powerful, handsome, womanizing, back-talking, snarky, smooth, and surly pure-blooded wizard.

He was a Malfoy.

A tremendous honor to the wizarding world. He was a wealthy heir to a strong name, incredible sums of money, and a prince of Slytherin. He was beloved by countless women who fawned over him, Pansy Parkinson included. He was once a leader, not only to Crabbe and Goyle but to his _House_.

He was expected to do great things. For _his_ side. For his father. For Voldemort.

He was expected to inherit all of what his father was and what his father's fathers had inherited for generations. He was expected to produce an heir and do the same: drum it into the head of his child that they were above all others. Pure-bloods. And that they were expected to maintain the strong traditions, uphold the name, and all others who were lowly half-bloods, mud-bloods and blood-traitors alike were to be scorned and mocked. They didn't deserve to be held with the same dignity or respect.

They deserved to work for the pure-bloods and live a life much like the one Draco was currently living.

They deserved to _die_.

Draco could almost hear his father's voice, "You are nothing. You disgust me. You are a shame, a disgrace." But Draco was also a betrayal to his father, yet if he had chosen the light over the dark some time ago, he may not be here right now. Cowering in his cell, hungry, cold and dirty.

He _would not_ be here right now.

Draco let his head fall back against the wall he so often huddled against and let our long mournful sobs.

"Shut up!" came an angry voice.

"You! You shut up you filthy piece of shit! And leave me the hell alone!" Draco hollered between anguished sobs. His cold body grew hot and then voice had no retort.

He buried his face in his hands and let all of the tears rain down.

He didn't want to die. But he didn't want to live. Not like _this._

Draco Malfoy had always been afraid of death of everything that was a part of death. The unknown and the fear that comes with it. He hated himself, but he hated death more and he couldn't do that, he couldn't let himself die.

He trembled with the strength of his cries and found himself falling into the chorused moans of other prisoners those above him singing the same sad melodies of fear, depression, desperation, loathing, regret, and aside from himself, the others felt guilt for their crimes.

He merely felt guilt for not realizing that he should have chosen the light long ago. That he should have embraced the day and run from the night. That he should have befriended Potter rather than loathed him because of the spectacle he was: a hero, a friend, a confidant, and, as painful as it was to admit it, his savior. Several times over.

Draco _hated_ Potter. He felt envy and jealousy towards him and he wanted to out-do, out-smart and out-be him all of his the years he'd known him! But he couldn't because Draco was a puppet, tied to the strings of his, too, marionette father who was nothing but a toy and servant to the Dark Lord.

Now the war was over and he could have had his chance to say, "I'm turning over a new leaf!" He had that chance that day in the Room of Requirement, when he'd held Hermione's warm hands in his own and felt his blood seep into her skin. His pure blood, into her mud.

He cried.

She was _not_ mud. He_ needed_ her. She did not need him, but she was helping him. Why? He did not know.

He cared for her. And if he ever was released from this prison he would find a way to repay her as his first act of redemption.

The broken wizard's sobs were interrupted by a gentle honey-sweet voice, "Draco? I have some news for you."


	5. Flashback

**_I did a bit of editing to this chapter. I apologize if it seems a bit rushed and confusing, you will notice in this story that there are a few unsolved mystries that will be brought up again in later chapters._**

Draco slowly rose from the ground and went to the bars of his cell. He gripped onto them and looked into Hermione's face. She looked very concerned and extremely anxious. "What's wrong?" he asked sensing her distress.

Hermione began explaining what had happened to her that day, starting with that afternoon in Mr. Phillius' office.

_Hermione clutched the arms of the chair she was in and leaned forward towards Mr. Phillius' desk who sat across from her with a furrowed brow. "Mr. Phillius, I am going to find this wand, I swear by it. Draco never killed Amelia Bones."_

"_Miss Granger I believe in your skills and I am sure you can prove this young man to be innocent but until that time he must remain in Azkaban. What if he is not innocent and preys on you? We can't have that. In addition, I have already relieved the young man of the charges upon him convicting him as a 'Threatening' Death Eater."_

"_Nevertheless, sir, he is still marked as 'Threatening' because the Ministry is still suspicious about his actions in Amelia Bones' death."_

"_True, but you say you can relieve him of those charges. All we need is the wand to look into its spell past."_

_Hermione leaned back, "Yes, sir."_

_The older wizard gave her a meek smile, "I know you're worried about him Miss Granger but from what I hear, you visit him daily."_

"_I do, sir."_

"_He shall at least have a bit higher morale and better nourishment then, whether he deserves it or not."_

"_He does, sir."_

_Mr. Phillius sighed and removed his spectacles, rubbing them against his robes he spoke again, "Please don't get your hopes up too high. You may have to face facts."_

"_Sir, why would I lie to the court?"_

"_He may be lying to you," he replied as he perched his spectacles back on his nose._

_Hermione straightened up a bit and looked the man opposite her in the eye, "Sir, with all due respect, I have been to Draco's cell, I have seen the pain in his eyes and I have seen how Azkaban has treated his soul, his mental being, and his physical condition. He is weak, he is hurt, and he has many regrets, but no guilt, only because he is not at fault for the death of Amelia. He was cruel in our childhood, but he is a different wizard now, otherwise he would not have asked for my help. If he was the old Draco, he would probably prefer Azkaban to getting help from a muggle-born. But he knows I am his only hope now, and I know he is honest and sincere."_

"_I understand, Miss Granger."_

"_Sir," Hermione began a sudden thought coming to her, "If you have removed the charges that he is a 'Threatening' Death Eater due to your conclusion that he never has been truly involved in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's deeds, then how can you surmise that he did kill her and remove those charges?"_

_The wizard's eyes widened, "Miss Granger I certainly hope you're not assuming that I am keeping the young man in there because I hold a personal grudge or something of a biased nature."_

"_You did work under the late Lucius Malfoy, didn't you, sir? He almost had you discharged as I recall, perhaps it was due to Bardy Crouch Jr.'s escape from Azkaban?" Hermione asked inquisitively._

"_Miss Granger-!"_

"_I believe you are holding a grudge, sir, something I would never have thought someone of your nature and stature to do. If it is the wand you need, then the wand you shall have, but honestly! Set aside your personal grudges and set an innocent man free! A man who should not be charged and punished for being the son of a man who bribed you into helping Bardy's escape!" Hermione was standing now and trying very hard not to shout in the man's face._

"_Miss Granger! You are dismissed! Do not return until you have that wand! And if you speak out of line again like that, I shall have you discharged! Now out!" He was standing to and pointed an angry finger at the door._

"_Gladly! Good day, sir!" Hermione left promptly and angrily disapparated out of the Ministry and to her home._

…

_Hermione changed promptly and prepared a simple meal for Ron and instructions on how to heat with a note that she would be gone at Tutshill for a while and didn't expect to be home until late. There was no salutation or 'love from'. They had not been on good terms since the previous night._

_Hermione gathered her cloak and wand and disapparated from her home._

_Hermione landed in an open field whose soft, hushing grasses glowed gold under the setting sun. The little village just beyond the field was nestled in a small valley and surrounded by dense forest. Hermione went down into the village and entered just as many of the shops were closing for the night. Hermione had downed her hood and went to a woman who was closing her shop, "Pardon me, I realize that this is perhaps an odd question, but have you seen a man here who is older with whitish-blond long hair? I have reason to believe he resides here."_

_The woman eyed her curiously, "Well there is a man who lives here, down the way a bit in a lone cottage just within the woods. He resembles what you're describing fairly well."_

"_Thank you!" Hermione said exhilarated, her heart skipped a beat. What luck!_

_She left the woman and walked down the road as it grew darker rapidly. In the twilight, she almost missed the small cottage tucked within the dark woods. She paused briefly. What if he wasn't friendly? No matter, she drew her wand out ready to defend herself if necessary._

_She shivered as a brisk wind cut through her robes. Before she could even tap on the door, it flew open and Hermione gasped in horror as the man gave a little cry and raised his wand- Draco's wand- in terror, "I've done nothing!"_

Hermione's face was wet with tears and she couldn't continue. Draco reached a hand out to grasp Hermione's shoulder, "What Hermione? Who is it?" His eyes were wide with panic. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No," she sniffed, "Draco, the man I saw…"

"Yes?" Draco asked he was growing impatient now.

"Lucius. Lucius Malfoy."

_**So these first five chapters belong to my friend, however I did some very minor editing. Let us know what you think! I feel like she's a dark writer- darker than what I usually write, but maybe you feel differently! Thoughts? Comments? Opinions? : )**_


	6. Lucius Malfoy & The Amour Pendulum

**Miss Minion:**_** I have to say I absolutely love your reviews! : ) Thank you so much for the helpful tips, I will definitely have more on Ron and Hermione's relationship in the next chapter. I expect that chapter to be longer as well. Thank you also**_** kvance**_**! I am glad you like it so far! : ) spikeecat and nan55 thank you for your reviews! I will be updating more this week! **_

_**This chapter is a bit short, and honestly I didn't have much to say about Lucius, but he's coming up in later chapters more and so will Mr. Phillius' involvement with him. Thank you again for those who are 'following' and' favoriting.' I really appreciate it!**_

_Hermione's mouth was agape, but only for an instant after she'd recognized the disheveled man before her. He seemed to be no threat, because even now he was cowering on the floor beneath her. His blond hair was dirty, tousled and still long. His blue eyes were not flickering with a sneer or glowing in delight, but they were rather cold, shadowed. He was alive? His clothes were torn in some places and were dirty. The little cottage he'd been residing in looked slightly battered on its interior as though it had been around for some time and was constructed by its original owner, carved from resources dug from the rugged earth it stood on. _

_Lucius looked up into the eyes of the witch who was on her guard, holding her wand menacingly. "You…" Lucius whispered, shock, amazement, horror all written across his shaggy face. "I could say the same," Hermione replied coldly. "You're supposed to be dead!" _

"_So are you, aren't you?" The familiar tone Hermione had heard only a few times in her short life was used to throw back at her comment. "Bellatrix would have killed you…"_

"_True, had Voldemort arrived sooner, if she had her opportunity, she would have or perhaps Voldemort would've completed the job of doing Harry off as well. You summoned him yourself, and were punished severely for it I heard, as we escaped. Fortunate for us I suppose."_

_Lucius was standing now, towering above the girl, "How did you find me? What do you want?" The fear was gone from his eyes; it had been since he'd recognized her. "May I see your wand? The wand you surprisingly do not have at hand right now?"_

"_Why?" Lucius sneered and withdrew it, holding it firmly in his hand. _

"_Because the original owner needs it."_

"_Draco…" Lucius' eyes widened and the wand clattered to the floor. "Draco…" He spoke again after a moment; he sunk to Hermione's feet, and buried his face in his hands. Hermione lowered her wand as the man sobbed into his large, puffy palms. Lucius Malfoy had officially lost it. A man fallen from grace. His puffy eyes looked up and he hiccuped before mumbling, "H-he is a-alive? W-why a-re y-ou h-here? W-what hav-ve you d-done w-with him-m?" _

_Hermione bent to the floor. "Yes, he is alive and I was not the one who convicted him Mr. Malfoy, it was the Head of the magical law enforcement department at the Ministry who did and they sought him because they know both you and your wife were Death Eaters and they believe that he killed Amelia Bones. They need this wand," she gestured to it, "In order to look into its history, if it hasn't cast the killing curse, then he will be freed." _

_Lucius' eyes were wide, he looked possessed. "My wife… Narcissa is dead. She died a few months ago."_

"_I'm sorry," Hermione was sincere, "Everyone thinks you're dead too."_

"_Our mansion was burned by people who loathed us, and still do. They loathed us because of what we were. They thought I'd perished as well, but I'd escaped… I thought Narcissa had too. I thought she'd escaped with Draco… But I saw him, standing, looking at me in horror, 'Where's mum?!' He had said… Narcissa was in a room…" Lucius let his face rest within his hands again, "The door was jammed…" Hermione turned her face away from Lucius, how heartbreaking. "I… I am so sorry, Mr. Malfoy."_

_He glared at her, "What do you care?"_

"_I care because I know Draco will be heartbroken when I tell him the news. Because I know you loved your wife and she loved you and I also know that you were once considered a great wizard and to fall from that title… it hurts, I'm sure."_

"_Why did you buy the wand?" she added. "I needed one. For protection. My enemies are still after me, they will see that Draco is dead."_

"_Who?"_

"_I can't be sure." Lucius sighed, "I felt that it was Draco's wand," he proceeded. "but I wasn't sure, this wand looked like his… I thought perhaps it might be." He sighed, "I shrugged it off and bought it, I haven't used it once." Lucius regarded her, straightened himself out and rose to look out a window to the left of the door. "Why were you scared when I first arrived?"_

"_I thought you might be one of them, I… sense that I will soon be… It doesn't matter. My enemies will find me eventually and I will be immediately killed." He turned and spoke again before Hermione could utter a word, "Take the wand. Save Draco, I have made enough mistakes costing him both the lives of my wife and mine and I won't let him lose his life." He faced her this time. "Not that my prejudices have lifted. You are still… a mudblood". He sneered, "But you seem sincere and I am putting my faith in you… Give him this…"_

Hermione handed Draco a small object on a chain. It was a tiny stainless silver droplet, shaped like a tear. It was truly exquisite and Draco was in awe as he took it from Hermione's hand. It was so simple, yet so beautiful. "What is it?" He whispered.

"It's an Amour Pendulum. Your father told me that this pendulum is what made him finally decide to propose to your mother."

Tears brimmed on Draco's eyes as Hermione continued. "The pendulum swings from you to another person in the room who is present if there is an honest love between them, true, pure, faithful, whatever you define it as. Your father put it between him and your mother and it swung. The pendulum is reassurance that the love shared, whether it be the love as best friend has with another or the love of a parent to a child or even a love between two souls, in other words soul mates, is ever-present and pure, not filled with taint such as greed or dishonesty." Hermione watched Draco hold it up. "And… if there is no love?"

"Then, it does not swing."

As the pendulum stood still in mid-air Hermione was captivated by the way it glinted despite the dull light streaming into the prison. Draco lowered it to his chest, aligned with Hermione's and slowly at first then faster and faster, the pendulum began to swing.

"What kind of love is this?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked into the silver eyes, "I don't know."

…

Draco's eyes rested on the pendulum in his grimy hand. He had been staring at it intently ever since Hermione had left hours ago. His food left untouched in the corner of his slimy wet cell. The pendulum was not swinging, not anymore. To think that it would swing when Hermione was present, never had the young man thought he would share a true love with anyone, let alone Hermione. Did his parents love them? Was that maybe why is father wanted him to have this, perhaps as a symbol of his love? No. It couldn't possibly be so, his father didn't love him, Draco was certain of that. His mother did, yes. But not his father.

The door to his cell opened, Draco hadn't even heard the approaching footsteps. "Mr. Malfoy, the wand's spell history turned up negative. You are free to go. Please follow me, and we shall have you transported to the Ministry immediately."


	7. Freedom

**All right this chapter is again a transition chapter, so it may be a bit dull, but next chapter will be better! Promise : )**

Hermione Granger was picking at the meal she'd made for both her and Ron. Ron was watching her every movement, until it became apparent to the witch that her boyfriend wanted to say something. She set her fork down and it mad a soft 'ting' against the fine china as she did so. "What is it, Ronald?" she asked softly as she lay her cloth napkin into her lap. Ron mimicked her motion, "I am sorry. I am sorry about going in and seeing Malfoy, and I am sorry that I've upset you." His blue eyes were pleading with her to forgive and Hermione reached across the table and gently squeezed his hand. "I know you are a bit of a hot-head, Ronald, and that you were only looking out for me, but please, never do that again." Ron chuckled lightly and picked up his fork with his free hand. "Is it okay that I invited Ginny and Harry over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure, what should I prepare?" She asked being the dutiful planner she always was. Ron shrugged, "Something simple. I guess they're bringing salad."

"Okay, maybe I'll do something with chicken then." Hermione cleared their finished dishes and went upstairs to shower and change then found a box and nestled into bed next to Ron. He lay there staring at the ceiling above him. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

He turned towards her, propping his upper body up from the bed with his right arm. "You love me don't you?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile a little, Ron could be awfully insecure, "Yes, Ron." He grinned, "Okay good. And how is work, going well I expect?" He had lain back down now, but his head was still turned up to look at her. Hermione's eyes had not left the book since they'd begun talking, but Ron was not offended, this was just how Hermione was. At Hogwarts she'd read at meals, and talk whilst she devoured a book rather than her meal. "Very well, I suppose. I have all of my work done, and a schedule planned out as to what to expect within the upcoming weeks. I have gotten so much done recently; I haven't needed to go in every day."

"Hermione, you really are the most ingenious person I've ever met, and I'm glad you're settled in." Hermione gave him a good-natured look, "Thanks Ronald." She laughed, "You're being a bit odd tonight."

"I suppose," he said, his eyes avoiding hers.

"Something on your mind, is there?"

"No, no I guess I'm just a bit tired."

He rolled over a smile creeping up on his friendly, freckled face.

"I'll turn out the light soon, I promise."

"That's okay Hermione, you read." And with that, he was silent. Hermione was what one may be considered blind or in denial, because clearly, Ron had something up his sleeve. Something Hermione would soon discover, she'd been expecting for a while.

…

"Turn," *poof* "Turn," *poof* "And the front," *poof* "Excellent. Follow me, Mr. Malfoy." Thinus Mercus led the polished wizard back from the tiny room where his pictures had been taken. The ex-prisoner needed new identification, the assets his parents had left him, money from the loss of his father's manor and various papers that would aid him in contacting people about finding a home and a career. The room he was led into was a small office and the handsome blond wizard felt good, really good. He was clad in a fine black suit, he was clean, his hair deftly combed back, and his eyes brighter. But he was still deathly pale and thin. He sat down in the chair opposite the heavy-set wizard who had taken the identification photos. "Here, that's everything you'll need." He handed Draco Malfoy a folder, where his identification card and a copy of his files, both past and present were located as well as separate statements for the money he'd gained and could freely deposit. "Keep that safe." The wizard warned, regarding at Draco behind his bifocals. "Yes, sir." The young wizard responded, and smiled as he rose to leave them room but stopped himself, "Sir, is it true that prisoners proved to be innocent are often more likely to receive a job offer from the Ministry after they apply? Seeing as they were basically cheated by the Ministry..."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, what positions are you interested in?"

"Just a few, sir, perhaps something in the Auror Office or in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Do you know of any departments currently hiring, sir?'  
'Well there are a few sub-departments, I will write you down a few that you can apply to. If you do so today, you shall hear their decision within two weeks as soon as they have all of your papers, an interview will not be necessary under most circumstances because these newly established departments shall be temporary." Mercus replied and handed the paper to Draco who nodded curtly and left with his thanks.

He strode through the halls of the Ministry of Magic, a _free _man. He breathed in the fetid air and strolled down the corridors like he owned them. A smirk of satisfaction at the rebirth of his boyish attitude, played over his face. Oh yes, Draco Malfoy was back. He was back to charm witches, settle into a grand mansion, get a fantastic job, and make money. _Money_. Life would be good.

But he was getting a bit ahead of himself, and honestly, there were some strings attached to his dreams.

First, he didn't have a mansion to go back to and all his belongings were gone. The suit he was wearing, had been a loan for temporary use and for the pictures, he would need to return it within five days or receive a fine.

Second, he didn't really know where to start looking for a job, perhaps at the Ministry, but what would he do? He wasn't trained for anything and he didn't want a dead-end job…

Third, he didn't object to making pretty witches swoon, but whom he really wanted to swoon was Hermione Granger, he was hot and confident and he was sure he could make the lovely witch melt as he came to her door, leaning against the frame, _"Why hello, Granger,"_ and kissing her soft, sweet-smelling hands. She was beautiful. When he'd first seen her, he had recognized her immediately, not by the bushy dark hair that was now up-swept and tame, not by her full, hourglass shape, but by her eyes; those sparkling, honey-brown eyes underneath dark, thick lashes... She always wore the fine business skirts or dresses, downed in pastel colors like lilac pink and periwinkle. She smelled_… delicious_. And the way she carried herself was striking to say the least. She had essentially become a_ woman_, and the kind of woman a _Malfoy_ would be more than happy to have on his arm.

So first thing was first, Draco needed to deposit his money in the newly restored Gringotts bank and then he could start worrying about a house, a job, and clothes, lastly, he'd find Miss Granger, which would be easy to do because he could apparate to her office.

Draco started with going to Gringotts; he was one wealthy young man when he'd left. Still he would need a job if he planned to stay that way. Draco returned to the Ministry and went to a sub-department that hired and discharged its employees. He requested an application for the few that Mercus had written down and then was on his way. He stomach growled and he resolved on eating, and eating _well. _He would go to the fanciest restaurant in London. His parents always adored the one just off Diagon Alley, it served various foods- delicious foods- and it was neat, high-standard, and proper, just what his family loved. Draco ordered his favorite meal and ate hungrily but with the manners his mother had brought him up with. His missed her, and sitting there, he began to reminisce… He shook his head, paid the check and left.

Next, his least favorite thing to do, shop for clothes. In fact, the only reason Draco had ever liked it was because his clothes said something about him: rich, powerful, and handsome. His mother had always taken him on the grueling sprees, but as he grew older he did it himself. He walked in and walked out within an hour. He merely bought five simple, but elegant black suits, a few pairs of slacks, socks, nightwear, knickers, a couple of warm luxurious coats for when winter set in, gloves, hat, scarf and then soaps and spices to create luxurious aromas on his body. Perfect. Draco shrunk the bags, putting them in his front pocket then went to meet with a wizard who could help him construct a new mansion for himself. He would invest some of his money later, in the same places his father always had, part of the reason they were so wealthy.

Draco reached the building and entered, greeted by a doorman. He went down the halls, using the card Thinus had given him when he'd departed the Ministry, for guidance. He found the room he sought on the third floor and knocked heavily on the wooden door. "Yes come in." A nasally voice responded. Draco entered to see a skinny little wizard sitting in a chair behind an enormous desk, cluttered with papers. The spectacles upon his face were almost larger than the width of the puny man's head. His hair was flat, with slight waves, and was a mousy-brown color. He had freckles, a thin mouth and a red tie appeared to be strangling his around his skinny neck. "Yes, sir?"

"I am interested in developing a manor, a construction project for my own personal use and need as it were."

"Ah, yes sir, may I see your papers?' The nasally man said. He stood as Draco walked over. And the little wizard stretched out a greasy hand, "I'm Colin Mathers, Head of the Homes for the Homeless Department, offset for the Ministry you see. I expect you have just been released? I deal primarily with prisoners." The man explained as Draco's face was a picture of confusion. "Yes, I was released today."

"Ah. Good. Your papers." The man wriggled his fingers and Draco gave him his folder, with the man's back turned, Draco procured a handkerchief from his pocket and with a disgusted look, he wiped the transferred grease off his right hand. "Now, then." Colin spoke, "What kind of estate are we talking, a mansion you say?"

"Yes."

"Location preference?"

"Wiltshire, England."

"Good location, and when would you like it finished?"

"As soon as possible."

"Perfect, I shall alert our Magical Maneuver's to begin constructing as soon as you tell me what you'd like."

Draco spoke in immense detail and Colin used a Quick Quotes Quill to take down every word and draw sketches. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy, something like… this?" The pad flipped over in mid-air, the quill fluttering over it. Draco was not surprised; it looked almost exactly like the manor, only a bit smaller and less ominous. "I'll have that, when do I issue a deposit?"

"Today, Mr. Malfoy, we shall have the home finished and ready for residence by the end of next week." Draco nodded and tugged on his jacket, grinning widely. "Good, I shall be ready then."

"Note that no furniture shall be in the home, you'll need it delivered and bought which could take another two weeks or more depending on what you order, sir."

"Right," Draco nodded, took his file and turned to leave before the little man could shake hands with him again. As Draco strutted down the street, not one passerby could avoid noticing the widespread grin on his face. Draco Malfoy was a _free man_.


	8. The Gathering

_**Another chapter that you'll either hate or love! It's a bit unnerving really. More Draco and Hermione interaction will be coming soon! Thank you kittyhawk09! I loved your review : )**_

"Hermione, um can we have a talk?"

Hermione turned from where she was standing in the kitchen, preparing for the meal. She had been chopping peppers by use of her wand and putting them into the salad she had prepared when Ron came in from the living room. He was dressed in a nice shirt and dark pants. "Sure, is something wrong?" She surveyed the red-head's rather nervous posture and tone of voice. "No, nothing, just… when you have a moment."

Hermione wiped her hands on the apron she wore over her lilac pink paisley dress. Ron was standing by the fireplace, the flames inside it were licking the warm air and Ron's face glowed against the light. "Please have a seat." He gestured awkwardly to the chair perpendicular to the hearth and Hermione slowly approached and sat down, lowering herself gently onto the leather cushion. Instead of taking the chair opposite her, Ron was standing in front of her then he dropped to one knee. "Hermione, I love you, I have loved you for a while now, and I know you love me. I know you wanted to wait, but I think that we have waited long enough, Hermione, please, be my wife." Ron procured a small black box from his pocket and opened it, displaying a simple but fairly attractive ring. Hermione felt her stomach tighten, her lungs couldn't expand and her heart was thudding against her chest so hard she feared she may bruise.

What would she say? Yes or no? Ron had no idea. After a moment's consideration, Hermione nodded graciously, as if she were accepting a piece of pie at a high society party, "Yes, Ronald Weasley, I will marry you." Ron beamed and fumbled hurriedly to get the ring out of the box and onto her finger. He hugged her tightly and kissed her, briefly but long enough for her to understand how much this meant to him. "You have made me so happy, Hermione!" He said gleefully and she could see the fear and nervousness growing rapidly smaller in his blue eyes which were now twinkling in excitement. Hermione was smiling now, fondly at her fiancé and she hugged him back, laughing a little at how nervous he'd been. Happy, the young witch stood up and the wizard followed suit. They were about to lean in for another kiss when the doorbell rang.

Hermione left the room, Ron trailing behind her like a puppy and she opened the door.

Draco Malfoy.

Holding flowers no less. Asters daises, lilies and roses as well as a large golden sunflower were all bundled together against baby's breath and healthy ferns. Hermione gasped, "Draco? How did you know I lived here?" Her eyes had not yet hit the flowers; she was staring into the sparkling silver eyes of a former enemy. He stepped inside ignoring her question. "Pleased, are we? I figured I would at least receive a 'hello'" he said smoothly and swept over the threshold, standing next to Hermione. The young woman threw her arms around the wizard's neck; it made him feel light and airy as he returned her embrace. "Careful I don't want to crush your bouquet, here." He presented the flowers to her and Hermione smiled looking at them with a combination of astonishment and delight. He grinned handsomely at her. "W-why Draco how lovely," her face was a combination of joy and surprise. Neither noticed Ron scowling not a small distance behind them, but Draco was the first. "Weasley?"

"Malfoy," Ron glared at him. Draco stepped back slightly, "I… I wasn't sure if…" Hermione was still stationed between them, uncomfortably. "Um well," she went over to Ron and took his hand in hers, "Ron is my… fiancé." Ron beamed proudly and Draco felt his heart fall into his stomach; he didn't know if he'd vomit with disgust at her choice or at the fact that she would soon be married… _taken._

Hermione felt Draco's tension and Ron's satisfaction of it but gave no indication of this. Instead, she invited their caller into the living room which connected to the kitchen. She procured a vase with the aid of her wand and began magically arranging the flowers so they'd fit perfectly within it. "Have a seat." She was not just talking to Draco. While she was doing this, Ron stood a little straighter, though not quite to the height of Draco and let his hand extend to his former enemy. "No hard feelings, right?"

"Hard feelings? Of course not." Draco returned, but his voice was low. It probably would've squeaked had he spoke louder. They shook hands, albeit with grips firm and it was certainly not a friendly gesture. Ron was feeling victorious. Both men returned their gaze to the woman in the kitchen…

"Draco, tell me what happened? They saw your wand I suppose then what? They gave you your money and I assume you ate, went shopping… Are you going to have a place to stay?' Hermione asked giving Draco no pause in which he could respond. He chuckled and fell into the same comfortable leather chair Hermione had been in when Ron proposed. "Well you explained it all, I got my papers, my money. I am free. I have purchased property upon which a manor will be constructed in two weeks and once I chose the furniture and have it delivered, I will move in. But that all in all will take at least a month." His grin was broad and Ron scowled and his words, _a month? _He rather hoped Hermione had forgotten about the idea of letting Draco stay with them, but the wizard's thoughts seemed to have jinxed the situation as Hermione smiled, "I knew you would be freed! I am so glad that is all over with. Congratulations on the home!" She wanted to suggest that now the two of them go and see Lucius Malfoy within the next few days, but thought it best not to bring that up around Ron.

Hermione jiggled the ring on her dainty finger which went unnoticed by Draco. "Where will you be staying until you are able to move into your home?"

Ron groaned. He knew it would come up. Was it unreasonable of him to want it to be just him and his fiancee?

Draco shrugged, "I'm not sure, I haven't considered that yet." Honestly, he'd been hoping to stay with Hermione, not necessarily in any inappropriate manner, but he would've liked to be with her so they could talk and get to know each other better. Alone.

"You should stay with us then," Hermione smiled. Ron's face was pallid and he shifted in the chair he sat in opposite Draco's. "Are you sure I won't be a bother? Weasley's getting a bit agitated over there." Draco smirked. He had one leg laying over the over and his hands were folded as he looked Hermione's fiancé up and down.

Ron was not ugly; he was actually rather handsome. He possessed fiery bright blue eyes, fussy, but soft and befitting red hair, and his complexion, though fine, was clear. He had a big smile, a great sense of humor and a voice that was easily recognizable.

But all that was making Ron attractive was rapidly changing as his face transformed into an ugly scowl, "Hermione, let's have a talk." He jumped up from his chair and hurried into the kitchen and grabbed his soon-to-be-wife's arm. Draco smirked as Ron dragged Hermione into the dining soon, whose swinging double doors at both entrances closed off the living room and kitchen area as well as the parlor and foyer that Draco had come through when he'd first arrived.

"Hermione, he can't stay here!" Ron whispered loudly.

"Ronald, we discussed this earlier, when he was still in Azkaban. He is staying here." She replied adamantly. "He has nowhere else to go."

"Hermione, he looks loaded! He could easily obtain a room! Just as pristine and conceited as ever in his fancy suit, combed back hair, silver snake eyes…"

"Ron! Honestly! Have a little compassion," Hermione scolded him. "Besides, you were a prat to him when he was in Azkaban, this would be the perfect opportunity for you to make amends, and I saw the way you shook hands, I am not blind. Neither of you really intended a truce, something that we'll have to change because I happen to be his friend now." Hermione gave her fiancé a curt and final nod then left the dining room. Ron didn't follow but instead rolled his eyes and hesitated before hearing the doorbell ring.

Meanwhile, Draco was standing by the fireplace examining something on the mantle and put it down as Hermione walked over to him. He grinned widely and gestured to the small glass ornament, "Nice."

"My mother gave it to me, for my birthday." Hermione smiled and picked it up. It was a glass carving of an otter. "I explained to her the concept of what a patronus was and what mine is and she thought that was just darling." Hermione smiled wider as she set the figurine back down. "Of course I haven't seen her in some time. I have been so busy."

Draco had been watching Hermione the entire time. He was in awe at the way the fire's light fell on her face. He watched the little flames reflect in her twinkling eyes. Her smile… it made him liquefy into a puddle of admiration and appreciation for the young woman who had essentially saved his life. "Thank you, Hermione," his voice resonating from his chest just above a whisper.

Those rich brown eyes met the silver and she, too, saw the flames dance within them. She wanted to gaze into those eyes, the way they reminded her of winter, not because they were cold, but because of the gentle color they possessed, like an icy frost, firm, but beautiful behind the golden flames that pranced in the iris. "For what?" she half whispered.

"For setting me free, none of this would have been possible without you."

Before Hermione could reply Ron stepped in between them. He wrapped his strong arm around her and smiled, "Let's greet our guests." His fiancée looked a bit dazed and Draco smirked as she nodded steadily. Ron took her hand in his and they walked to the foyer. Hermione had been so wrapped with Draco- and his eyes- that she hadn't heard the doorbell, heard Ron leave the dining room, heard him open the door, heard him hug and greet his sister or his best friend. Nor had she heard her name being called.

Hermione greeted Ginny enthusiastically and kissed Harry on the cheek. After greetings Hermione turned around, pleased to see that Draco was standing there, leaning up against the wall, that dazzling smile playing over his lips. He looked just how she'd remembered him in school aside from the reality that now he was no longer ready to throw an insult… at least not to her. "Ah how are we today, Potter? I knew you and the Little Weasley Girl would wind up together."

Harry looked aghast at Draco Malfoy standing before him and Ginny turned milky white. Hermione chuckled and grasped Draco's hand, pulling him forward. "Draco has been freed! They deemed him innocent by the use of his wand." Hermione beamed, she was practically glowing. Not unexpected, for this was technically a task she'd taken on, one that many had doubted could be handled and accomplished. But she had done it. Draco _was_ innocent. And now he was in their house?

Draco moved to Harry and extended his hand, sincerely, "You saved my skin a lot, Potter. I've never properly thanked you." He meant this too. He had never liked Potter and truth be told, he still wouldn't say Harry was someone he particularly liked, but he liked Hermione and she was Harry's friend. Not to mention, Harry truly had rescued Draco several times during their tenure and saying thank you never hurt anyone.

Harry's eyes moved from the hand to Draco's face and he smiled, "Thanks, Malfoy." He shook the blond wizard's hand. Ginny offered Draco a smile and Draco shook her hand as well.

Hermione took Ron's hand in hers and he kissed her forehead. Draco's eyes narrowed and everyone's eyes were now meeting the pair. "We have some news, but I'd rather discuss it in the living room." So, everyone retired to the aforementioned room. Ginny and Harry took the chairs while Ron and Hermione took the couch. Despite the fact that there was still plenty of room on the couch, Draco chose to stand.

Hermione cleared her throat, "First of all, Draco will be staying with Ron and I until his home is completed." Nobody spoke so she continued. "Second, um well Ronald has proposed to me this evening and we're to be married." Ginny squealed and Ron vigorously shook hands with his best friend. Draco looked at Hermione… so beautiful, intelligent and in reality she was his savior. She didn't look overjoyed but she didn't look unhappy either. Her eyes met Draco's and she offered him a small smile. He tried to return it but his eyes fell on the grinning red-head. He didn't deserve Hermione, granted Draco didn't either, but still.

**_We'll see more reactions in the next chapter. I know I sort of breezed over Harry and Ginny a bit, but their thoughts aren't meant to be heard just yet. Ron obviously doesn't like it, but he has Hermione... for now. ; ) _**

**_Hermione's feelings will also show up in the next chapter. I breezed over her on purpose as well. _**


	9. (Un)desired Emotions

_**I really like this chapter because it is all about what every character (aside from Ron because he's pretty transparent and we already know how he's feeling about all this) is going through emotionally. I love Draco's thoughts because I know I've experienced ones like these before. I apologize if it is a bit confusing but he is sort of having an epiphany and one that is difficult to explain. Let me know what you think! : )**_

_**Thank you kvance for the review! : ) You're right, Ron chose a pretty weird time. XD**_

"Can you believe Hermione has now befriended Draco Malfoy? Even though she was aiding him in getting out of Azkaban, I never would have seen it coming." Ginny Potter spoke to her husband Harry that night when they snuggled into the large double bed.

"Yeah, well, Hermione has a big heart. She never liked Malfoy- err I mean Draco, but she isn't one to abandon those who need her help. Plus, I think she saw something, she… I don't know. Maybe it was because she saw him weak in Azkaban and something tugged at her heart there." Harry's arms were tucked beneath his head that rested on the plush pillow.

Ginny nodded, "Or maybe, something before then triggered her desire to free him. I mean, she was so sure he was innocent. Unless she actually knew there was proof of his innocence, she would be so definite in her judgment of him. That's not the Hermione we know, she always needs evidence before she can jump to support a claim."

Harry responded with an identical nod to the one Ginny had given him previously. "He brought her flowers." Ginny commented. She had asked Hermione about the lovely bouquet during dinner, assuming Ron had given them to her when he'd awkwardly proposed prior to dinner. Hermione blushed slightly and Ron had stopped eating as she'd responded, "They're from Draco."

Harry wrinkled his nose, "Yeah."

"I think he loves her." Ginny added bluntly. Harry perked up at this and turned his face towards Ginny who was still staring up at the ceiling above her. "You're serious?'

"Mhm," Ginny replied almost mutely.

"Just because he brought her a bouquet of bloody 'thank you' flowers?"

"Harry, I saw the way he looked at her, at dinner. And all of a sudden he's nice to you and me but still cold towards Ron-"

"I saved his life. He should respect me."

"Harry, Hermione, you _and _Ron have saved his life. He should treat you all with respect but clearly it is out of proportion. He respects Hermione the most, you second, me third- and only because I'm_ her_ best friend and _your _wife, and then Ron last, if at all."

Harry considered this then turned his face back to stare at the ceiling. "Maybe your right, but she doesn't love him."

"I suppose not."

"You suppose not?" Harry echoed and was now sitting up. "Are you saying she accepted a marriage proposal to my best friend and a wizard she's been crazy about for years now and is possibly in love with Draco Malfoy? Someone who was her worst enemy?"

"Was, that is the key word," Ginny retorted with a smile. "They clearly have become at the very least friends and if she cares for him like he does for her, there will be trouble." Ginny frowned.

"She wouldn't do that to Ron." Harry shook his head firmly.

"No, but you don't want her miserable her whole life? Spending it with someone she doesn't love."

"She does love Ron." Harry persisted.

"Maybe but I don't know if she is _in_ love with Ron."

"What's the difference?" Harry scowled.

"She loves you right?"

"Yes, but differently than she loves Ron."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't think so, not really. I think you are like a brother and Ron is like a best friend, she loves you both in a similar way, but she is not in love with either of you. It's different."

Harry understood what she meant, being in love verses just loving someone is completely different and you can't really explain it. It was just… different. Harry hoped for Hermione and Ron's sake that Hermione was in love with him. But if she wasn't he'd didn't want her to be miserable. Ginny was right, unless they felt the same, there would inevitably be trouble.

…

Hermione hadn't known what to say when Ron had proposed. She loved Ron there was no denying, but how abrupt he'd been! What a foolish time to ask such a question! Then she realized if she really loved him, she wouldn't necessarily care when or how he asked, she would just be happy that he had and that she'd accepted. Hermione was beginning to realize that it wasn't just her need for order and planning that had caused her to be irritated at Ron's sudden surprise, it was regret. She regretted saying yes.

The bright young woman usually never had trouble saying no, was she becoming submissive? Why had she given in?

Perhaps it was because she had been caught off guard. This was true, but if she really loved Ron she might not have cared. Love was so complex. This was probably why the dating pool had been so dry when she was in school. She wasn't good with relationships and never seemed quite sure as to how she should conduct herself around the opposite sex. Wizards and muggles alike had all been interested in her, whether on a personally level or just as a passerby checking out the view she displayed. She knew she wasn't unattractive, especially now, but she was never one to quite understand how to give love. And she wanted to. She wanted to give it in the best possible way. If love was scored, she could of course what to score an 'O' for outstanding.

Hermione was now sitting outside, looking at the full moon above her. The little porch was quite quaint and her tiny but beautiful garden was clean and all of her flowers, whether grown from pots or directly from the earth, were arranged in the most reasonable and complimenting way possible. This was how she liked her life, beautiful, controllable, with order. Yet, order can be dull, can't it? Was that why she'd fallen in love with Ron in the first place? Because he added flecks of surprise? Had she fallen in love with Ron or did she just love Ron?

Hermione grimaced, she felt like Hamlet. _To love or not to love, that is the question. _Hermione hoped her story would not wind up a tragedy like poor Hamlet's did.

…

For some reason when Draco had left Azkaban, he'd expected any problems he'd had to be instantly resolved. And well many of them had. Yet here he was stuck in a house that Hermione shared with her fiancé Ron Weasley and he would not be in his own home for two weeks! Why did he love her? He could easily go find another woman, he could start over and he certainly didn't have to stay with her and Weasel. Ugh _she_ would be a Weasel. She would probably bear his children, many, red-headed, snarky, Malfoy-hating children. Would she change towards him? He did not want that, she was all he had!

Well aside from his father, he'd hardly considered his father… Perhaps he should go to him, speak with him and try and remedy the strain that had developed much to his disappointment. Yet, he also wanted Hermione, he didn't want to leave her, leave her with Weasley.

The room Draco had been given was down the hall from Hermione and Ron's and he shuddered to think of what they might be doing in there. Of course they had every right to and it wasn't as if Ron would force Hermione to love him, he would never do that. So Hermione must love him… It made Draco's heart sink.

His room was dark; the only light filtering in was that from a street lantern outside. It felt like Azkaban again. Lonely and dark. And with these thoughts he grew depressed, almost wishing the darkness around him would swallow him so that he could no longer feel or think. He closed his eyes and lay back on the bed. He tugged at his tie, he should change before sleep. But he didn't want to and he didn't want to sleep.

Hermione. He wanted to think about her, to imagine her entering the room, to imagine hearing his name fall from her tongue, to imagine her whisper things… He imagined candles, floating about the room, letting off an aroma that was both powerful and delicious, wafting to his nostrils. He imagined light penetrating the darkness and igniting his soul as Hermione entered the robe in a silky red bathrobe… oh yes… what a fantasy!

Draco felt a smile tug at his very real lips as his imaginary paradise attempted to push away his depression, but then, that paradise would be swallowed up as a dark thought devoured one of happiness.

Reality, unfortunately, tends to present itself in more obvious ways, making it seems like those things we imagine are only false and foolish because they are not reality.

But aren't they still _real_? Your _mind _is real, _love_ is real, and therefore your _thoughts_ are real, all of which play a part in constructing a fantasy and even if none of these things can be always seen, they are _there_ and they can be expressed.

Something does not have to be physical in order to be real. In fact, the problems taunting Draco now were not physical problems, they were emotional ones, as real or as false as the images he'd just conjured in his mind. Depression may be the child of reality, but his dreams… could they not be the mother of a very real future? If he focused on that which he truly desired, could he have it? Could the physical Hermione come into this room someday in a bathrobe ready to make love? Oh what a dream that would be! And in truth, that which is not physical can become physical. For example, if you love someone you may express it through a physical mannerism such as a kiss or gentle caress. Depression can also be physical, it can cause you to stop eating or eat too much, sleep or sleep too much, cry, shout, whimper, or remain silent, all of which defining your misery. So yes, both the fantasies and the realities are one inside one because they become physical or emotional, they are an ever-going circle of one affecting the other.

These thoughts made Draco's head spin. But it gave him confidence. Draco could use his fantasies to make a positive reality for himself. He didn't have to be unhappy or let the past taint his soul. He _could _be happy.

The ex-prisoner would not let depression run his life, or make him give up. He wanted Hermione and he was confident that would have her, it would just be a matter of time.


	10. A Happy Home?

_**Hopefully there are no errors! Please let me know what you think. : ) More soon! FYI, I edited for errors and changed some things in previous chapters so if some things don't make sense that may be why…**_

So far it had been two weeks, Draco's house was ready for move-in and he had already selected most his furniture from a catalog that magically constructed it and sent it to his home with a few days or less. All he would have to do was rearrange it by use of his wand.

The wealthy wizard had been taking his time about this though, not only because he knew it irritated Ron to no end that he was living with him and his fiancée but also because he liked being with Hermione. She went to work almost daily, came home for lunch occasionally and always prepared a delicious dinner that both he and Ron endorsed. Draco was growing healthier and he was feeling great, physically that was. He had days where he'd be depressed or haunted by his time in Azkaban and some days where he'd be happy and cocky. It was those days that he enjoyed annoying Ron by sitting in his chair or eating the last cookie Hermione made. He wasn't doing it necessarily because he disliked Ron, in all honesty he didn't, he was jealous of the red-head no doubt be he didn't dislike him. He just enjoyed messing with people, particularly hot-heads like Ron.

A hot-head Weasley was too. He and Hermione would sometimes bicker about the silliest things, like where something Ron had misplaced happened to be and why did Hermione move it or why he wasn't spending enough time with her, why wasn't she doing this instead of that with a Ministry matter and so on. Draco's least favorite arguments were when Ron brought up the subject of their guest leaving. Hermione would always defend Draco and unfortunately, Ron's words could be fierce, "You obviously care a lot about him, Hermione, not about what I need or want."One time Ron had been so mad he actually stormed upstairs saying, "Who do you love him or me? Because it seems you love him more!"

Hermione would always apologize, try and reconcile, or she herself would get angry and give Ron the silent treatment for a while. These conversations were always intended to be private but without even trying Draco could hear them. They made him wonder if Hermione was happy and if the pendulum was between her and Ron would it swing?

Since that last argument, which was about three days ago, Draco had been nicer to Ron and apologized for any inconvenience he'd been, he didn't want Hermione suffering because of his poor behavior. Ron just nodded and left for work.

Happily, Draco had heard back from the Ministry and had engaged in three different interviews for three different departments and today was the day he'd report to the office to see what position he had received.

Amidst, all of this, a new law was being put into action, a law that scared a lot of young people, purely based on what law it was: A Marriage Law. Everyone had heard whispers about it, but now the Ministry was writing up full articles on it and sending out notices, pamphlets, and informing people between the ages of 18 and 40 to come to the Ministry for designated interviewing and paperwork so that they could be matched.

Draco was not yet worried, part of the reason he'd applied for the job was because he wanted to have the position of Undersecretary in which case he would have control over who was paired with whom.

Hermione didn't appear nervous; perhaps she felt she'd be excluded because she was engaged?

It was now the morning of Draco's first day of work at his new job, he had a good feeling about the Undersecretary position and hoped fervently that it was the position he'd received. His eyes fluttered open, he was still so tired… _of course that is what you get for staying up all night. _Draco sat up slowly. The room was still dark because the curtains were closed only allowing a small shaft of white light, rather than the golden-orange of the previous evening, to filter through.

He flicked his wand and the bed was made then retired to the lavatory where he washed and dressed then trotted down the steps that led into the foyer. It was there that he spotted a bit of parchment on the floor by the front door and picked it up. He should have given it to Hermione but he was far too curious, as it said _To Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger_. He noted the' M' in the upper left hand corner indicating it was from the Ministry and he wondered what Ministry matter would involve them both seeing as they operated in different departments. Turning to make sure no one was standing behind him, he opened the parchment.

_Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley and Miss Hermione Jean Granger, it is my job to inform you of what is to come with this newly incepted Marriage Law that has been put in place. _

_Currently, it would appear that you are not married, therefore we will need notification of your engagement within the next 24 hours or you will be split and assigned new partners for it is the purpose of the Marriage Law to bring together a witch and a wizard who will help rebuild our great magical nation by reproducing the next generation much needed due to the losses of life by the war. _

_Please understand that if you are split up, you may still have a chance when you complete the necessary paperwork and questionnaire and you may find yourselves paired yet again only this time by choice of the Ministry. If you had no intention of marriage, then please do not respond to this letter otherwise you are instructed to respond to this letter and this letter alone in order to notify us of your marriage or engagement. _

_Have a wonderful day,_

_Melvin Bolstrup _

_Head of the Sub- Department Magical Marriage and Affiliated Arrangements._

Draco raised his eyebrows at the note and within an instant two rather thin packets fell from nowhere above him and landed on the floor. He picked them up and read the titles, _A Magical Time: Marriage Guide & Instructions _underneath were the names of Ron and Hermione, their ID numbers and their dates of birth, job title and their 'blood title' for Hermione it red 'Muggle-Born' and for Ron, 'Pure-Blood'.

The young man pocketed the notes and left the packets on the table by the door then headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Draco." Hermione said curtly to the young man who had just entered the kitchen. "Where's your fiancé?" Draco asked incredulously. "He ate and left early." Hermione replied, not turning from her place in the kitchen where she was pouring a cup of coffee for Draco.

Feeling rather relieved that Ron was gone; Draco adjusted his tie and went to sit at the small table in the kitchen. His gaze moved from his currently empty plate to outside. Thick black clouds shrouded the sky and rain pattered down in torrents. "Lovely day," Draco grinned.

"Isn't it though?" Hermione giggled and brought over a plate of muffins, a bowl of fresh fruit, and his coffee. He gave her a grand smile that sent shivers up her spine, his gaze was so intense.

Hermione sat opposite him and selected a muffin to eat while she eyed the Daily Prophet's headline, _Ministry For Marriage Law? _Draco sipped his coffee, his eyes penetrating the woman across from him. Her hair was swept up in that fine, feminine way; her blouse was a periwinkle color and complimented the floral skirt she wore. She even smelled fantastic, what was that?

"So when is the wedding?" Draco asked, trying not to look completely disgusted. _Why did you even ask? You don't want to know!_

"We haven't settled on a date," Hermione replied, her eyes straying from the paper to Draco. The gaze was locked and Hermione felt herself tense as an award worthy smile crept up on the platinum-blond man's face, those silver eyes hypnotizing her. She needed to change the subject, "I think we should go and see your father."

"Why?" Was the response.

"Why not?"

"He ruined me."

"You don't hate him. You admire him, I know."

"I did. I am a changed man." Draco gestured to himself.

"That you are, which is why I thought you would have matured enough to realize that going to see him would be a good idea." Hermione countered.

Draco stood up and Hermione did not let her gaze follow him as he walked around the table slowly, his dark suit gently brushing against itself and the table as he gripped the back of her chair. Hermione felt her skin table as he bent down next to her ear. He grinned at the dainty pearl earrings that she wore. Hermione didn't look at him, she actually wasn't sure what to do as he spoke, "You think that because I have been released that I now want to make amends with everyone, even my father, whose foolish actions and lack of bravery kept him from rescuing my mother. She perished because of him, because of me. We don't need to make amends with _each other_; we need to find a way to move on, separately."

"What about the pendulum?" Hermione asked. "That's how I plan on changing my life, with the help of this." He pulled the pendulum out and Hermione turned her head slightly to watch it swing between her and Draco. She could smell him… so masculine… His grin appeared in her vision. Her heart was thudding madly as she watched the pendulum swing. "This is wrong…" Hermione whispered not entirely sure if she was referring to the way he was undoubtedly seducing her or the way he was speaking about his father.

Draco pulled away. He now stood at her side, looking down at her, smirking, "Not for long. We'll see what offers I get today." He spun around and grabbed the coat he'd brought down with him from his bedroom that was presently atop the chair he'd been sitting in. "What are you on about?" Hermione asked, she was now standing, looking down at his uneaten breakfast. "You'll see." The devilish grin was playing over his face as he strode through the living room, hall and parlor to the front door. "You didn't eat, here." She handed him his coffee and a muffin, "I'll take the coffee, love. Have a great day." He grinned and slammed the door behind him.

Hermione watched, slightly struck by this odd behavior and went to finish her breakfast. She would not go to the Ministry until that afternoon so she had plenty of time to get some other things completed prior to leaving.

She picked up a honey dew cube with her fork and looked at the headline of the Daily Prophet again.

_After due consideration, The Ministry of Magic has created new sub departments that will play a part in the arrangement of marriages to witches and wizards between the ages of 18 and 40. Such an arrangement has been concluded as necessary due to the extensive losses from the war. All those eligible shall be notified within the next 24 hours and be given notice… _

"So the marriage Law is going into action…" Hermione spoke aloud. She wouldn't be considered eligible, would she? She was engaged after all… To think that the Ministry would do something like this! Although, quite frankly the young brunette was unsurprised, she had heard talk about these new departments and of the law since the war had ended several months ago.

It dawned on her rather suddenly, Draco had told her not minutes ago that he'd see what offers he got today and that he intended to start altering his life by use of the Amor Pendulum…

Her eyes returned to the paper to see more on the article, the eligible witches and wizards, which she'd skimmed only because just below that were names of newly hired employees. _Draco Malfoy: Undersecretary to the Head of the Sub-Department Magical Marriage and Affiliated Arrangements._

Hermione sprang up from her chair and went to the hall closet to fetch her coats and umbrella. She fairly dashed out the door; Draco Malfoy was going to marry her off… _to him?_

…

Hermione was not one to jump to conclusions, but right now that was what she was doing. She had apparated from her stoop to the Ministry and hurried through it to the office where Draco had been hired.

A little man was sitting at a rather large desk in an open lobby area. He had a stack of cards, and papers as well as pictures piled neatly and separated accordingly on his polished mahogany desk. He looked up and saw the panting Hermione. She approached the desk and without her even able to get a word in, the wizard pointed to a stack of cards. "You look of age. We are beginning today. Please, fill out this card and take a seat over there."

"No, you- you see I'm engaged, in fact I only came here to talk to a Mr.-"

"Name?"

"Excuse me?"

"A name, that way we can see if your engagement has been registered, surely you know you need to register your engagements with us."

"I did not!" Hermione was boiling over, "How can you possibly expect everyone to understand these rules if no one has seen them yet?"

"Everyone has received a packet by tis time, Miss…"

"Granger. And I did not."

"It was sent directly to you, wherever you were this morning at 6 a.m. If you were at your house it was sent there-"

"I was, I was at my home, but that's not the point-"

"Did you respond to the letter?' The man asked impatiently. Hermione groaned, she wasn't worried about the Marriage Law right now, she would easily have that covered, after all she would be married to Ron and therefore there was no chance of them being separated and of her marrying a complete stranger. What she was worried about right now was how Draco, who was probably sitting in an office right now just down the hall, would affect that. He didn't like Ron and if he was interested in Hermione, he may even have influence to decide who was paired with whom. Oh Merlin… of course he would! He was the _Undersecretary_ of the department!

"What letter? No, scrap that, please sir, I must see Draco Malfoy!"

He man sighed and removed the spectacles he was wearing on his button nose. He put them back on and squinted at her, hardly noting her desperate features. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy is very busy, it is his first day of work here you know."

"Yes, I realize this but-"

"Tomorrow, Miss Granger, I'll set you up with an appointment."

"I don't need an appointment! He lives with me!"

"Are you engaged to him?"

"No no, he is a friend, he lives with my fiancé and I temporarily until his home is ready."

"I see."

Hermione sighed, "I am engaged, am I not exempted from the law?"

"You are, but only if you sign the letter that came to you this morning and send it back, we can't take your word for it we need your signature on the paper, by 6am tomorrow."

Hermione nodded, "Are you sure it was sent to my home?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, if that is where you were at 6am this morning, it should have showed up at your front door inside your home, now I am very busy and do not have all day to entertain you. If you please…" he gestured to the door and Hermione left, angry, confused and dejected. She had to be sure Draco wouldn't tamper with her and Ron, she had to be sure that she found that card so that she could inform the Ministry of her engagement in which case she would be able to marry Ron.

_But why?_

"_Why? He's my… He's my Ron!"_ she thought to herself.

_No, he is your friend, your best friend, and you know you don't love him._

"_But I do! I do love him!"_

_But you're not in love with him. _Hermione's heart answered her mind. She felt her stomach churn. Her heart was right. She loved Ron, but she wasn't in love with Ron. It made Hermione wanted to cry and she shook her head. Nevertheless, she would rather be married to Ron than a stranger, she knew Ron, she knew what he liked and didn't, she knew what to expect and what he could give her. That was enough. It was satisfactory and comfortable.

_Oh come on Hermione, since when have you been happy with comfortable and satisfactory? _

Hermione pushed her heart aside, went to her office to get some things done early then returned home. She was going to find that letter.


	11. Parchment

_**Thank you kvance for the review! Draco is a sneak, but that's a Slytherin for you! ; ) **_

"Ow!" Hermione exclaimed as she banged the top of her head on the coffee table she'd crawled beneath. She had taken apart the entire room and no letter. No packets. No… anything! Exasperated, Hermione decided that since the summoning charm and searching by hand hadn't worked and there was no mention of the letters self-destructing, then perhaps Ron had taken them. He had been up and around the home at about 6, hadn't he?

At that moment, Ron appeared through the doorway to see Hermione crumpled on the floor, a look of determination and concentration pasted onto her pretty, but rather flushed face. "Hermione? What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron asked, his gaze scanning the disheveled room.

The aforementioned girl stood up and whilst brushing herself off, she looked Ron in the eyes and asked, "Did you find parchment in here or at the door by any chance when you were leaving this morning?"

"Um no?" He answered dumbly and Hermione sighed, clapping a hand to her forehead. "They're important Ron and they're gone! Maybe Draco… Draco!" She exclaimed as the wizard stepped through the same door Ron had just come through only a bit ago he looked at Hermione with concern and then to Ron. Before he could ask what had happened Hermione had already finished her question, "Did you see parchment in here this morning when you were leaving?"

"No, not while I was leaving." Draco replied, trying to hide his grin. Hermione sighed again and rubbed her temples as she left the room. The two men, feeling slightly abandoned, cast a glance at each other and then followed Hermione into the living room where she slumped into a leather back chair. "I've searched the parlor, the foyer, the dining room, obviously not the kitchen because I was in there at 6 this morning and not this room… maybe I should search this room…" She stood up and began shuffling about but Draco stopped her, "Hermione, why don't you relax, I'm sure you've had a long day, don't worry about the papers, I'll see to it."

Hermione threw him a dubious look, "I take it you got the job then?"

"Yes I did." He grinned and loosened his tie slightly as he spoke. Ron looked confused, "What are these papers? What are you seeing to? And what job?"

Hermione quickly told Ron about the Marriage Law and about Draco's job as Undersecretary of the newly formed sub-department, then ended by saying, "If we don't find that parchment, explain our engagement, and sign- off on it by 6am tomorrow morning, then we will be split up and married off to someone else, possibly strangers!"

Ron's eyes bulged and he frantically began tearing away at the couch while Hermione ducked underneath the buffet table. Draco smirked and walked into the kitchen.

"I don't suppose we have any of that left-over chicken, do we?"

"Ouch Ron my foot!"

"Sorry!"

"Oh I found some, here."

"Ron, here's that rubbish paper you were looking for the other day, for Merlin's sake! Tend to your possessions!"

"I found your stocking, Hermione here."

"Mmm what's in this, Hermione?"

"Garlic, cloves, and onion salt, Ronald, be careful! If you break that I'll have your head!"

This debacle went on for another thirty minutes. Draco ate and Ron and Hermione looked and the tall blond amused himself while eating by watching the twosome search. Funny, they hadn't even cared to have his help. He patted his pocket where the parchment was buried and smiled, "I'm going to shower."

"Don't use all the hot water!" Ron pouted and banged his head on the buffet he'd already looked under twice while he was coming up.

"Not to worry, Weasel-be I'll save you plenty." Draco hollered from the stairs. Ron groaned. "Can't we just tell the Ministry? Or have Draco handle it like he said?"

"I don't trust Draco to handle it, do you?" Hermione shook her head and Ron grimaced. Hermione lifted herself off the floor and Ron went to the kitchen for some food. To his surprise, Draco had left him some chicken. "Well you seem to like having him around, I figured by now he'd earned your trust." Ron rolled his eyes, mouth full of food while he spoke. "That's different, and you know it. I may trust him as a person, but I would trust hardly anyone to handle something like a _marriage arrangement_ well. Though I'll admit, I'd rather have him handle it than a total stranger." She didn't admit to Ron her worries about Draco setting her up with him as her husband instead of honestly applying the Ministry methods or letting her be with Ron,

She got up from the floor and went over to Ron who was still chewing on his dinner. "I will take care of my papers tomorrow while I am at the Ministry. Do you want me to pick up yours?"

Ron's eyes widened, "Why don't we fill ours out at the same time, then we may have a chance of being together!"

"Ron it doesn't work that way, and besides it's cheating."

"Cheating? Hermione we're not taking a bloody O.W.L. exam, we're trying to fill ours out the same so we can be together!"

"I told you, it doesn't work that way. We just have to be honest and hope for the best." Before Ron could speak, Hermione placed a kiss on his cheek then went to the fridge to prepare her meal. To Hermione's chagrin, she knew that she wanted to do it on her own mostly because she wanted the pairing to be fair, not tainted because she and her significant other filled their cards out just the right way. Perhaps the Ministry had a good system… even if it didn't; she wanted to be paired with Ron because it was meant to be so, not because of the test.

Hermione and Ron spoke very little that night and the fiancée went to bid Draco goodnight before she showered and joined Ron in bed. She tapped lightly on the door and opened it slowly. "Draco?" No answer. She could hear soft breathing and figured he was probably asleep. Curiosity got the best of her and she slipped inside, the only light present in the room being that which seeped in from the hall.

Lying comfortably in bed was a sleeping Draco Malfoy. His hair was only slightly out of place and his features looked so peaceful and gentle. She could see the soft rise and fall of his chest and she couldn't help but smile. He was handsome, she had to admit. She let her hand move some hair out of his eyes before she snatched it back. What was she thinking? _Honestly, Hermione control yourself! He is just a friend and for now you're engaged! _Still berating herself, she crept out slowly and closed the door behind her gently so as not to wake him.

Hermione walked into the bedroom she shared with Ron and her fiancé looked up from the Quibbler he was skimming. "Baby's all tucked in I suppose?" Ron asked but he wasn't amused with his own joke, if you could call it that.

…

Hermione left before Draco or Ron the next morning and hurried to the Ministry. It was 7am. No hope of signing off as engaged now. She stepped into the same office she had before and went to the desk. "Take a card, the remaining papers shall be brought to you." The man at the desk said. Hermione took the car which requested she submit her name, date of birth, hometown and country, her profession and her blood ID. Hermione did so and by the time she'd finished, the appropriate papers had been levitated to the table she sat at in the office. She filled them out with more personal information such as her likes and dislikes, her dreams and ambitions, where she went to school, etc. Hermione took an hour and a half to answer the questions and read the packet of information given to her. She levitated the papers back to the desk as she finished them and by the time she was done, she walked up to the man and provided him with the last document "Very good. They are all in your file. You shall receive your results by post next Friday."

"Everyone is expected to be some by then?"

"Yes, we have been conducting this procedure since the start of this week and expect to be finished within two, hence you hearing your match by next Friday. You will receive instructions from there, off you go." He waved his hand and Hermione turned and left the office. As she did, she bumped into a very firm, tall man, "Pardon me- Oh Draco." She looked up into the eyes- silver and kind. "Finish your papers or did you come to see me?"

"I finished the papers, but-"

"No time, Hermione, I have to get to my office and fill out my papers." He winked and walked past her, apparently not feeling Hermione's eyes following his retreating figure.

…

"So this is it?" Hermione asked as she and Draco stood in front of the stark manor that he would be now moving into.

"Yes! It's perfect, isn't it? And it is completed, landscaping and all!"

"No home is ever completed." Hermione smiled then looked back to the house, her smile fading. "It looks exactly like your old home…" Hermione spoke nervously, bad memories flooding back to her.

Draco looked at her and could easily discern the fear etched into her face. "No, it isn't the outside maybe a little, shape-wise and color-wise, but it is made of brick and stone and there is a garden…"

"A garden?"

Draco smiled at seeing her brighten a little, "Yes, I shall show you." He offered a hand which, after a moment's hesitation, Hermione accepted and together they walked around the house which Hermione realized wasn't exactly like Malfoy Manor used to be, the color and shape was similar but the house was smaller and had a grand, almost inviting look. Vines had been magical grown around the house and wound up against the brick and stone it was indeed constructed of. The windows were large and there were many of them. There was a chimney, and the ground, though neat, possessed a well-maintained- thus far- turf, and there were many hedges and thick tress, both pine and deciduous.

Hermione was amazed at the garden which was surrounded by a low wrought iron fence. The garden itself stretched around the sides and back of the manor and was quite large with many beautiful flowers, shrubs, small fruit and nut trees, as well as vines and even a small pond. "It's… its beautiful..." Hermione was agape at the color, the smell the sight! It was a dream garden, truly!

The owner of this garden grinned down at the witch beside him, he was glad to see her smiling, bright-eyed and obviously shocked that Draco would even think of developing such a fertile dreamland. "It's for my wife, when I have her," his eyes still on Hermione. "Only a week from now, I will be a married man, and she will have this garden as her own."

"Fortunate woman," Hermione mumbled half to herself and Draco grinned devilishly. The house had been finished that day and the garden had only been created the other day, on purpose…

Draco had seen hundreds of the little cards and the papers which were magically sorted and categorized with other papers that belonged to another witch or wizard. The charm was meant to match the witches and wizards into piles where their documents were compatible. Draco had summoned the pile of documents where Hermione's was and noted that three other wizards were eligible. To his somewhat surprise, Ron's was in a different pile, with two witches: Lavender Brown and Camille Magistrale.

As he read through her file, Draco smiled and laughed at a few of her comments and selections. Her favorite color was violet, her favorite flower was an aster and her favorite subject in school had been 'Undecided' as she explained she could 'Hardly select just one subject as her favorite.'

After learning what her favorite things were, Draco had been sure to place them all in the house he had built. Her favorite books, colors, foods, and paintings of the artists she liked. He was also sure to avoid bringing in things she disliked such as house elf servants, foods she disliked, and he made sure the home was clean and organized. He also left it highly un-decorated so that she could do whatever she liked to the interior, this would be her home. No doubt. Especially when his paper had landed on the pile that hers was on. Did he cheat? Nope. He had filled his paper out before looking at Hermione's. How nice it was that he didn't have to cheat to make their soon-to-be marriage a reality.


	12. The Results

After seeing the garden Hermione told Draco that she had to return the Ministry and that she would see him back at home. Draco bid her goodbye and after clearing things up at the office, Hermione returned home to the two men who had already gotten off duty at the Ministry. Or so she had thought, where were they? There was no one in the parlor or dining room and she heard no sounds echoing from inside the house. "Draco? Ron?" No answer.

She went into the living room and again she saw no one, the kitchen which she could look into from the living room. was also vacant but outside, on the back porch, Hermione thought she saw red hair and the head it sat on. There were the sounds of talking and Hermione approached slowly as she heard laughing and the clashing voices of Ron and Draco. Hermione smiled as she peered out from behind a drapery that hung over the glass door to the porch where Ron and Draco sat. Ron was talking and Draco was laughing. Both were indulging in a butter beer. She watched for a moment longer then turned away from the window. She didn't want to disrupt them by preparing dinner noisily, so she cast a charm in the kitchen so that no sounds of her bustling about could be heard. She couldn't believe it, they were actually getting along!

With that, she busied herself away, all the while smiling at the reality that Draco and Ron had become at the very least friendly acquaintances. Hermione knew they would never be as close as Harry and Ron, but it was obvious that the Slytherin and the Gryffindor no longer shared a juvenile hatred for one another.

The two men on the back porch were enticed by the smells coming from the kitchen and were honestly a bit perplexed; they hadn't heard Hermione come home. They entered and Draco chuckled, "You could have told us you were home!" "I didn't want to intrude, you were having fun." She turned around and smiled, a smile tinged with a gratefulness that both Ron and Draco could see clearly. "I know you may not consider yourselves friends to one another but it means a lot to me that the both of you were getting along so well. Thank you. And thank you for not getting one another's wands in a knot since we've started living together. Overall, you have both been quite tolerant." Hermione felt slightly embarrassed and turned back to the stove.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned just in time to be caught into a kiss, Ron's kiss. Draco watched, sullen-faced with jealousy and annoyance melted within it. The wizard excused himself as the two broke away and Hermione looked after him realizing that although she hadn't known what Ron was about to do, she should have stopped him, it wasn't an appropriate time, then again, Ron was infamous for engaging in romantic gestures at inappropriate times.

Draco returned when dinner was ready and they ate in silence. It wasn't until later that night that Hermione actually had a chance to speak with him again. She knocked on his door and he muttered a 'come in' at the sound of her rapping.

Hermione hesitated a moment before sitting down on the bed where Draco sat. "I'm sorry, Draco, about this evening."

Draco shook his head, "Nah, I should have seen it coming." He stood up and walked over to the window, resting his arm on the sill. Hermione looked him up and down noting that he was still in his suit, hair still combed back. He dominated the room, every room, with his statuesque posture, voice and appearance. "Hermione I don't dislike Ron and after talking with him, he doesn't much dislike me… anymore. I admit I didn't like him in school, but then, I disliked a lot of people in school and I was not usually one for giving people chances. My father's mistakes, the war, Azkaban… it all changed me, how I see things. And I know Ron cares for you, I do…." He couldn't finish. Draco turned around and faced Hermione who was still seated on the bed, looking up at him with an almost sorrowful expression on her face. He stepped nearer to her and spoke a bit softer. "You'll understand why it bothers me, soon." With that, Draco left the room and Hermione was perplexed as to what that was supposed to mean.

Only a week later, she found out.

Hermione had slept in, which was quite unlike her, but the previous night she had been engrossed in dreams, dreams of Ron and Draco. These night visions woke her up frequently and several times she had to get up and fetch a glass of water or tea and once she actually resolved to reading for an hour before returning to bed.

She had woken at 9:30am and fairly leapt out of the bed, pulling on her robe. Ron was up, obviously, because he was not in the room. Hermione was about the open the door to their bedroom but it was opened for her. Ron Weasley, looking nervous and melancholy handed her a piece of parchment. "We're not together." Hermione felt her heart thudding against her ribs and she looked from Ron to the parchment, her brow furrowed as she pulled out the paper from the already unsealed envelope.

_Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley, Congratulations. You have been paired with Miss Camille Merriam Magistrale and will need to come to the Ministry today at noon to meet her and sign some papers. Feel free to schedule to wedding as you desire, but it is required that you are married before the 12__th__ of March next year. _

_Again, congratulations, we felt that your applications- as did the various charms we preformed- were enough evidence to indicate that the two of you would make an exceptional pair. If you have any other questions, please let us know._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Melvin Bolstrup_

_Head of the Sub- Department Magical Marriage and Affiliated Arrangements._

_"Oh- oh Ron…" Hermione wasn't sure what to say to him and felt that although tears were in order, she could cry. Ron merely nodded. "Here is yours." He handed her the sealed parchment and Hermione opened it. _

_Miss Hermione Jean Granger, Congratulations. You have been paired with Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy and will need to come to the Ministry today at noon to meet him and sign some papers. Feel free to schedule to wedding as you desire, but it is required that you are married before the 12__th__ of March next year. _

_Again, congratulations, we felt that your applications- as did the various charms we preformed- were enough evidence to indicate that the two of you would make an exceptional pair. If you have any other questions, please let us know._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Melvin Bolstrup_

_Head of the Sub- Department Magical Marriage and Affiliated Arrangements._

Hermione's heart nearly fell out as she read the letter. "Draco!" Was her first reaction. Ron's eyes bulged. He hurried after Hermione who darted into Draco's unoccupied room. "Hermione he isn't here. He's probably at the Ministry. Don't tell me you're paired with him!"

"I am! " Hermione cried, but her heart fluttered with excitement. _Stop it! You should be angry! He probably toyed with the results! _There was no way someone like her would be paired with someone like Draco Malfoy.

Hermione groaned and went back to her bedroom. "I need to get dressed and get down there. No hard feelings Ron, okay?"

Ron nodded, and Hermione noted that at least for now, he was taking everything surprisingly well. Ron sat down in the chair, "It wasn't your fault." He said as he rubbed his face and looked straight ahead of him. Hermione said nothing as she slipped into a pale blue blouse and deeper blue skirt, put on her pumps and then applied lightly makeup, swept up her hair and adorned pearl studs. She always looked so professional.

Hermione kissed Ron's cheek. "Come with me, you can get down there early, get some work done and then meet her at noon." Ron nodded and followed Hermione out the door. They apparated from their front porch- which was soon only to belong to Ron- and into the Ministry and Ron hugged Hermione as they went their separate ways. She was unsure as to why he was so even tempered about his, but felt it may have something to do with the fact that it was out of his hands and that he was still in shock.

Hermione stormed up to Draco Malfoy's office and did not even greet the man at the desk in the lobby of the sub-department. He called after her as she rapped on the door. "Miss Granger, really-" But the door had been opened by a smirking Draco Malfoy who was dressed in a fine suit, same hairstyle, and the same powerful scent of… man.

"Why hello darling, couldn't wait until noon to see me I wager?"

"You tampered with our-"

"Come in," Draco interrupted and practically dragged her into his office and shut the door behind them. He led her to a chair on the opposite side of the desk where he sat. Instead of sitting in his chair, he perched himself atop the desk in front of her. "I didn't tamper with the files. Promise. You can see the piles for yourself, if you like. They're still over there." He gestured to a long table against a wall to Hermione's left. Curious, she stood up and used a summoning charm to locate which pile her packet had come from. She noted that the other wizards compatible with her were ones she'd never heard of before and looked to Draco, "You made the final selection." She raised his file to indicate that she had indeed taken it from her pile. "Yes, and I figured you would rather like being married to me, in comparison to complete strangers."

Hermione didn't answer. She looked down at her feet, but a tender caress on her face let her eyes move from the floor to look into the silver eyes of the wizard that had just approached her. His gentle fingers met her chin which he tilted up so that her face was directly in line with his. He traced her delicate features with his eyes, "You are very beautiful…" his voice caressing each word.

Hermione was lost, lost in those molten silver eyes, lost in that white-blond hair, lost in his strong masculine features, his soft, clean-shaved skin. His scent was wafting to her and she instinctively closed her eyes as his lips embraced her own. His gentle brushing was analogous to those of an artist, he caressed each lip, gently then broke away, as suddenly as they had come his lips were wrenched from hers.

She opened her eyes, blinked then began to back away. She stumbled back into the table behind her and was caught off balance only to be rescued by a strong arm around her waist. She left out a gasp as he drew her into him. "I've got you." He whispered and Hermione tilted her head back, closing her eyes and Draco took this advantage, allowing that same cheeky grin to play on his face as his lips met the soft, pale skin of her neck. He felt fire within him; her scent was stronger here and was igniting his senses.

He let gentle kisses work their way up her neck to her jawbone then to her cheek. He hovered, his agape mouth over hers, his breath catching in his throat as she caught his lips in hers. She was kissing him back this time, the gentle embrace was send a trembling feeling through his body and he pulled away, letting his eyes once again meet hers. She was bristling with tears and his hands took hers, "What is wrong?" The concern etched into his somehow made the reality they were about to face, marriage, click into place. "Is this what I am to expect when we are married?'

Draco was pressing her up against the table now, his face just inches from hers. He felt her chest moving rather rapidly, but silently, beneath his, her breasts pressing against him made him tingly and her let his fingers brush through her hair, "You can expect much, much more."


	13. Pianos & Parchment

_**So I gotta say guys I really don't much fancy this chapter because it's a bit dull and romance-y. However things will change, Lucius is coming up and that thing with Bardy Crouch Jr. and the escape will too. More action coming up, but be warned the next few updates will probably be less frequent. I've been busy trying to get ready for college. But I will always make time for writing. : )**_

_**Thank you kvance for the review! I appreciate how loyal you are. XD **_

_**Like I said before, things will get better. I apologize if the story has been a bit boring.**_

Hermione went to the court room where many witches and wizards sat waiting to be called into the various rooms that were surrounding this particular court room. It looked just like any of the other court rooms at the Ministry, except there were doors surrounding it where tiny offices were inside, couples were meant to meet and sign papers. When they were done, a new couple would be called up and take their place to do the same.

Hermione had taken a seat inside the court room and was gleeful to see Harry and Ginny approach her and seat themselves on her left side. "Harry! Ginny! How are you?" Hermione embraced her friends. "Why are you here?"

"To meet your matches, Ron told us about not being able to register your engagement and we're so sorry. Hopefully you weren't matched with someone dreadful, do you even know the wizard?" Ginny asked, brown furrowed.

"I am a bit surprised you don't already know, I figured Ron would've told you." Hermione shrugged and handed Ginny the parchment she'd read that morning. The red-head's eyes bulged, "Oh my Merlin!" Harry took the parchment from her hand and looked to Hermione expectantly after only reading the name indicated, rather than the entire letter. "Blimey Hermione…"

Ginny wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulders, "I know you consider him a friend… but Draco? A husband? To you? Are you sure the results are correct? I wouldn't think the two of you would have a great deal in common…"

"The results are accurate, unless he used a Confundus charm, but I don't think he did. I was able to read our files when I spoke to him this morning and in all honesty we would…" Hermione gulped, "complete each other."

Ginny chuckled, "I think you're actually looking forward to this match." Hermione turned pick at this and pressed her hands to her cheeks, "Well… we did sort of… kiss… this morning, in his office." She whispered. Harry had been talking with another Auror in the office since Ginny had begun trying to comfort Hermione and was oblivious as Ginny squealed and tugged at her friend, "I knew you liked him, I was telling Harry that night we had dinner that I thought you two had something, and I was right! How does Ron feel about this? Wait, does he know?"

"He seems okay with it, and no, he doesn't know about the kiss, but I think that's only because it is sort of out of his control. Ron has grown up quite a bit Ginny." The auburn-haired girl nodded. "He won't say so, but I think he was nervous about the marriage you were going to face." Hermione agreed and leaned into her friend, "I… I don't think he wanted to marry me because he was madly in love with me… I… I think he proposed because he couldn't think of a reason not to. I'd say he was actually relieved if I didn't know better." Hermione's voice caught in her throat as Draco strode into the court room from the entrance door and Ginny found her eyes tracing the wizard up and down. "He is a good catch Hermione; I hope he is good to you." Hermione nodded, "He said he would be, not in so many words but… you know."

Ginny was about to question her but Draco smiled at his bride-to-be as Harry rejoined his wife and best friend. "Hello, Hermione," Draco grinned. Hermione smiled, he _was_ a 'good catch', as Ginny had put it and Hermione had to admit she felt something for him...

Harry raised an eyebrow. Before anyone could speak a door opened behind them and they turned to see Ron leave the meeting room, a pretty blonde holding his hand. He saw his friends and immediately whispered something to his newly acquired fiancée and together, they descended the steps towards Harry, Ginny, Hermione and now Draco. "Hey everyone this is Camille my…fiancée." He gulped as he looked to Hermione waiting for her to thrash at him but Hermione gave him a warm smile and stood to shake the girl's hand. The others followed suit and before they knew it they were talking up a storm with their new friend. She was a lot like Ron- funny, smart, attractive and she loved Quidditch.

Hermione felt her stomach tighten as her name was called and Draco's followed. She felt a warm hand slide into hers and she let her eyes meet Draco's again. He looked completely calm unlike herself, she was certain she looked terrified, not at the thought of marrying Draco, but more so at the thought of an arranged marriage,

He led her up to the room they'd been notified to enter and after stepping inside, they were greeted by an official who made them sign papers and he offered himself as enlightenment on any questions they may have.

"So, we are expected to... reproduce?" Hermione asked slightly nervous. She had never considered having children before as odd as that may seem. Hermione had never really thought of marriage either. In fact, she wasn't sure if she'd actually wind up married. She wasn't exactly the most popular or the most beautiful girl in school and although she had been chosen by the Viktor Krum, she was never looked at by any other guys aside of Cormac McClaggen and Ronald Weasley… as far as she knew. Marriage wasn't something that scared Hermione; she just never thought it would happen although she had hoped it would.

Now that it was, the idea of children began to formulate in her mind. Why now? Why not when she was with Ron? Maybe because although she was engaged to Ron, she never had time to let the reality that she would eventually be married to him sink in. Merlin's beard! They hadn't even set a wedding date!

But with Draco it would be different, they had to be married within five months and then… children. Hermione was a career witch, an independent, she would be a good mother no doubt about that but she was still so young! Hopefully, they didn't set a date on when she was expected to_ have_ children…

The Ministry official looked at her with a dull expression "Yes, and the sooner the better. We realize this may be inconvenient, but that is why we paired people accordingly, so they could live as happily as possible and continue to pursue their dreams and goals, just this time, more people are in the mix. Remember though, we are doing this for the good of the magical world."

Hermione nodded and they were allowed to leave. She didn't want to go back and rendezvous with her friends; she didn't even want to be with Draco right now. She felt sick, she didn't like the idea of having a baby because it was necessary, she wanted to have a child when she desired to, when she was ready. She wasn't ready…

Draco sensed her discomfort as she hastily bid goodbye to her friends and told Ron she would be home that night to pack her things and then she would join Draco at his manor. Ron agreed and Hermione insisted that she and Draco host them at the manor for dinner after everything was settled down. She turned to Draco, "I need to get back to work. I'll see you tonight after I get my things."

"All right, I'll set the wards; you'll be able to enter." Draco was studying her face, why did she seem so… melancholy? She smiled and walked away, no goodbye kiss or anything. Something was wrong; Draco just wasn't sure what it was.

…

"Do you have everything?' Ron asked his hands in his pockets. Hermione gathered her bags and shrunk them to fit inside her pockets, then turned to Ron. "Yes," she smiled at him meekly and then after a moment's hesitation, she threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry Ron, but I hope this is for the best and that you are happy."

Ron embraced her and nodded against her shoulder, "Hermione, I… I'm sorry. I guess I just thought we would work out…"

"We wouldn't have worked out even if there wasn't a Marriage Law; I think we both know that." They had pulled away from the embrace and Hermione bowed her head, as if in shame. Ron nodded his hands back in the safety of his pockets. Hermione did not linger, she was ready to get out of there and go home… _home._ It was strange to think that her new home would be with Draco Malfoy, a former enemy. It was obvious Harry and Ron thought it weird and it also seemed that they had slowly distanced themselves from him all because of this Marriage Law. It was one thing if she was friends with him, but it was something else entirely if he was to be married to their best friend, a friend whom the Prince of Slytherin had once called a mudblood.

Hermione disapparated, telling Ron she would owl him later and apparated to the gates of the new Malfoy Manor. It was beautiful...strangely. The afternoon sun beat down on the new home. Although it did resemble the old manor in some ways, it was clearly different as she had observed last time she was there.

She flourished her wand and was able to enter the gates easily. Her eyes followed the looming structure above her. She was nervous, in awe to say the least.

The path to the house was straight and wide enough for three people to walk side by side. Lining the path were small but pretty flowers, many similar to a petunia and of all different colors and patterns.

She approached the door and wondered if she should knock or merely enter. _Oh for Merlin's sake Hermione, it is your home too! _Resolved, she entered the home and was struck by a sweet smell, mixed with the scent of spices and the strong scent of… man. "Draco?" she asked tentatively, her voice bouncing off the high ceiling of the foyer. Within the foyer was a large table to the left where two doors on either side led to different rooms. Along that wall was a hallway that was dark. Straight ahead of Hermione was a tall spiral staircase, its grandeur and presence dominating the room. It spiraled up the second floor where a balcony looked over the foyer. To her right was set of double doors plated with glass panes which enabled her to see into the next room. It was beautifully decorated with deep blue and gold hues on the furniture and walls. There was a grand piano and a love seat. Hermione couldn't resist the temptation, she went to the door, which she discovered to be unlocked and pushed it open without a squeak.

The room smelled amazing, a vase of lilacs sat atop a cherry wood buffet on the left wall. Hermione's eyes were fixed on the piano; it had been so long since she'd played! She approached it and ran her fingers over the delicate keys.

With bated breath, the witch sat down at the bench and let her fingers press against the keys. It seemed she hadn't lost her touch and the instrument resonated as she performed the haunting melody. Hermione closed her eyes and let the music flow through her. As she played she suddenly became aware of a presence in the room. She turned her head to see Draco standing by the door. He was transfixed, his eyes glassy and a small smile played over his face. She stopped playing and stood to face him, "I'm sorry, Draco, I just."

Draco shook his head, his voice barely a whisper, "Don't apologize, that was beautiful." his gaze still beating down on her. She felt slightly embarrassed at his intense stare. He dominated every room. Hermione felt the urge to approach him, but thought better of it and decided that what he really wanted was to hear her play again. She sat back down and once again pressed the keys in rhythmic motion.

Draco slowly made his way across the room and seated himself next to her on the bench. She was signing now, along to the music she had created and the wizard was certain her voice would put a siren to shame.

She was more beautiful than anything when she played the piano; the look of concentration on her face, both the way her eyes fluttered and her voice rang out like chimes were captivating. Her scent was overpowering, putting the essence from the lilacs in the room to shame. Her breast wavering as she breathed and her hands, delicately caressing the keys…

Draco was _in love_.

It was so obvious, and he was sure Hermione knew how he felt, if she didn't, she soon would. At this moment of loving the witch beside him, he hated himself. He hated himself for being an ignorant Malfoy, he hated himself for calling her mudblood and for taunting her effortlessly, he hated himself for thinking the worst of her during their school days, for not having given her chance, for having become a Death Eater rather than an Order member, and he hated himself for not having been the one to take her to the Yule Ball fourth year.

The way she looked that night was nothing compared to the way she looked now. Draco could never have imagined he'd think of a woman as more than a good lay, he never imagined he'd be in love, or have someone care about him. But here he was, and here Hermione was, pleasing him and sitting beside him, not flinching when they had kissed, standing up for him and beside him, not only when he was in Azkaban, but also when she insisted he move in with her and Ron. What had he done to deserve her? An angel, a goddess, a woman of outstanding intellect and class… What had he done to earn _her_?

Truth be told, he hadn't earned her, they were placed together by the Marriage Law. She probably didn't love him. She probably still wanted to be with Ron…

"Draco?"

Snapping out of his reverie, Draco looked up from where his eyes had been on her hands and into the brown eyes. "Are you okay?" A look of concern spread of her face. "Yes… yes of course I am, that was… that was beautiful." Such a bother words could be, and he currently was having trouble forming them on his tongue.

Draco rose and took Hermione's hand. It fit perfectly in his. "Shall I show you the rest of the house?" Hermione smiled and agreed and Draco led her through the foyer to the door closest to the main entrance. "This is the drawing room, the room we were just in was the music room, I guess." He smirked as she blushed. He led her to the other room, a small study. Down the hall were a few doors for a lavatory, a sitting room, a lounge, the kitchen and the dining room. The entered a grand area at the end of the hall. "The ball room," he said crisply.

They went up the back stairway to the second floor which were mostly bedrooms and an upstairs library that Draco was saving for last. "Below the first floor is the cellar and above this floor is the attic. This manor is a great deal smaller than that of my forefathers." Draco expression and voice emitted a look of disgust as he uttered the word _forefathers_.

His hands rested on Hermione's shoulders and he smirked slightly seeing the dazed look on her face. This was a great deal to take in. "Hermione, I want you to be comfortable here. I know that what happened to you in my father's manor… I know those memories may be brought back because this home is… well, mine and I'm his son, unfortunately, but really, the layout, the décor, everything… it is complete opposite of Malfoy Manor." His eyes were hopeful and Hermione smiled, "I know, and I don't feel that way, Draco."

"Good," he was satisfied now. "Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." Hermione did as she was told and Draco's heart skipped a beat as he led her to the library door and pushed the double doors open. "Open your eyes." He whispered. He was standing behind her, his hands resting just below her shoulders.

Hermione gasped.

Books, books, books!

Bookshelves reaching, stretching, towering above her meeting the high ceiling, several rows of them covered in books, old and new, muggle and magical. There were some on every subject as she ran in to look at the different sections which were labeled along the width of the bookshelves. There were a few desks and atop them were reading lamps. Huge windows let the light burst in and the view… outstanding.

Hermione was near tears. She thought she would die right there on the floor. "M-mine?" was all she could utter. She was crying now. Draco laughed and approached her. "Yours," he said firmly. Hermione was clutching her heart, tears of joy spilling over. She laughed, "I'm sorry, this is just… incredible!"

"I knew you'd love it." He smiled and took her hands in his. "Why? Why are you doing this? You act as if you knew we'd be together? How did you know?"

"I just knew, I didn't tamper with the results, I just knew, you and I would be together. And I am doing this as a thank you; for all that you have done for me and because I want you to be happy here, to feel comfortable. Arranged marriages are… difficult, even if you're with a good person and you were placed with me so that makes it harder I guess given what's happened in the past.." Hermione understood what he meant but shook her head violently. "I know you're a different person, Draco." She drew closer to him, wondering what had come over her. She was in love with Draco Malfoy, once and enemy, soon to be a husband.


End file.
